Palabras del Corazón
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: -NaruSasu- "Sasuke,¡te juro que es nuestra hija dattebayo!" "Dobe,en serio voy a pensar que estás mal de la cabeza".-Yaoi,UA-
1. Prólogo

**Palabras del Corazón**

_Por Kawaikunoichi_

Cuando Naruto volvió a casa buscando su memoria, lo menos que se esperaba era aquella vil traición.

**NaruSasu**

Genero: UA, Romance, Ciencia Ficción.

Advertencias: Yaoi(ChicoxChico), Lemon.

* * *

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Prólogo**

— Es muy linda — Sakura se sobresaltó en el momento en que el rubio rompió el silencio, y fue en ese instante cuando se atrevió a mirarle al fin, luego de todo el rato que llevaban allí los dos; aproximadamente un par de horas.

— ¿Qué? — Mas, que hubiese reaccionado no implicaba que también se avispara.

— Tu hija — aclaró, y no había que estar muy atento para darse cuenta de lo triste que se oyó eso último, así que Sakura a pesar de que no estaba del todo espabilada aún, pudo notarlo perfectamente. Y curiosamente eso la llevo a dirigir su interés al suelo.

— Sakura-chan — Naruto determinó que ya era hora de acabar con esa situación, y que si no lo hacía él, no iba a quedar de parte de Sakura hacerlo — ¿será que podemos hablar de una vez lo que tengamos que hablar? Ya me estoy aburriendo_ ttebayo_.

La doctora se sintió triste al escuchar el repentino tono alegre de Uzumaki, era obvio que estaba tratando de animar la situación, y de paso reprimir sus sentimientos; como siempre. No podía entender cómo, ¿Por qué Naruto era así? ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír como lo hacía en esos momentos?

_"¿Por qué tenía que levantar la mirada?"_ se recriminó a sí misma.

Quería llorar, se sentía miserable. Era obvio que Naruto acaba de perdonarla, y eso la hacía sentirse como la peor persona sobre la tierra; y probablemente así era.

Detestaba esa capacidad en el rubio de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse resentido, gritarle, insultarle y en general reclamarle como lo haría cualquier persona normal?

No, él tenía que ser la persona más noble en todo ese redondo planeta llamado Tierra.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada, porque a pesar de como se pudiera sentir, Sakura estaba segura de que no cambiaría su decisión. Ella no iba a renunciar a él.

— Yo no deseo hacerte daño —,_ "Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño a ti, pero no me queda otra opción"_, hubiese querido decírselo; no obstante, no era capaz de hacerlo, no era capaz de confrontarlo cara a cara.

Porque era cobarde, y porque sabía que de enfrentarse a Naruto en forma justa y de frente, perdería antes de empezar. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a perderle. No a Sasuke.

— Por eso yo no voy a meterme entre ustedes — Ay... Naruto se lo hacía tan fácil y tan difícil al mismo tiempo.

No iba a meterse entre ellos.

Dolió escucharlo, tanto que tuvo que cerrar su ojos con fuerza y morder su labio inferior con igual intensidad para retenerlo; la punzada que sintió en el corazón.

No podía cambiar de opinión. Naruto no se merecía lo que estaba haciendo, pero Sasuke...

No, no podía, no ahora que lo tenía, no iba a dejárselo a Naruto, fuera como fuera...

— Y menos ahora que tienen un hogar— _"Sí, definitivamente la peor persona sobre la tierra"_ tuvo que emplear su mano para cubrir su boca, en un intento de retener el llanto — Y a esa linda hija.

_"Sí, la hija que yo te robé". _

Sollozó, cuando ése último pensamiento cruzó su mente. Miró a Naruto buscando hacer contacto con sus ojos de zafiro, y el rubio le devolvió la mirada, aún con esa máscara suya, ésa que consistía en una bella y dulce sonrisa —. No llores Sakura-chan.

Era fácil decirlo, pero tenía razón. No podía llorar, tendría que asimilar que Naruto la iba a hacer sentir así cada vez que lo viera, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

La culpa.

Pero, si quería conservar lo que tenía, retener esa felicidad que había logrado obtener, al poder cumplir su sueño de casarse con Sasuke -aunque ese matrimonio no fuese válido en esos momentos- y formar una familia junto con su hija -aunque esa niña en realidad fuese hija de Naruto y Sasuke- tendría que actuar con determinación, y ser firme.

— Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿cierto? — Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa de oro. Iba a ser lo más difícil, sin embargo, iba a tener que devolvérsela, y actuar... como antes.

Ser amigos.

Otra vez.

— Sí, claro que sí Naruto. — Firme. Desde ese preciso momento.

Y comenzar con su plan.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

**Disclaimer:** Debo mencionar que la idea surgió a partir de una novela que veía de vez en cuando, pero son muy diferentes una historia de la otra. De todas maneras no descarto que pueda haber una que otra similitud en cuanto a detalles en la trama, la novela se llama **Torrente**, y es venezolana.

No tengo Beta, así que cualquier error, es mío, lo siento. Si me corrigen se los agradecería.

Corto (pero recordemos que es el prólogo) y creo que raro también u.u, pero tenía que ponerlo así, no hallaba otra forma de empezar, espero que lo hallan entendido

Ya habrán notado (los que lo habían leído al menos), que estoy empezando desde cero. El asunto es que (para no hacer el cuento muy largo) hubo un problemita en la otra página donde lo estaba subiendo donde se me borraron varios fics (entre ellos éste) , aún no estoy segura de cómo, solo que al parecer no soy a la única a la que le ha pasado, y bueno, eso me cortó el hilo como quien dice, y por eso lo había dejado en "stand by", pero al intentar continuarlo no hubo forma ni manera y pues, decidí iniciar desde el principio, igual aún estaba empezando prácticamente, espero que no les moleste.

Además le he dado un giro, lo convertí en NaruSasu, es que últimamente me puede más la parejita en ese orden xD


	2. I: Sobre Recuerdos

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo I:**

**Sobre Recuerdos**

— ¿Y como te has sentido? — Se interesó Kakashi luego de un largo rato de amena conversación en el sofá con Naruto a su lado; había ido a visitarlo desde temprano en la mañana, aprovechando que estaba en la ciudad.

El rubio le miró unos segundos antes de responder, pensando en si habría existido alguna época en la que ese hombre no se la hubiese pasado cada segundo de su vida con la nariz metida en aquel «bendito» librito naranja. Aún después de, más de un año no lograba comprender del todo, es decir ¿que podría tener tan interesante? Eso ya era una adicción.

— Bien... — contestó finalmente, algo dubitativo, mientras se recostaba buscando quedar con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Hatake, atrayendo su atención al mismo tiempo al quitarle su biblia particular de las manos y, sintiéndose satisfecho al saber que lo había conseguido cuando, Kakashi sin objetar nada, solo se limitó a darle una caricia en su rubio cabello a la par que conectaba su vista con la suya.

— ¿Seguro? — Para Kakashi no había pasado desapercibido el tono de ese «bien» al ser pronunciado.

— No realmente — reconoció el rubio, al fin y al cabo todo estaba demasiado reciente, aún no acabada de asimilar la montaña de sorpresas que le habían caído encima, apenas un mes atrás cuando había vuelto a Konoha luego de recordar quien era él.

— ¿Haz tenido más recuerdos? — preguntó yendo directamente a lo que le interesaba, asegurándose de que la conversación no se fuese a desviar al tema que él sabía, tenía al rubio «no realmente bien». Y a él tampoco.

— Pues sí, pero son muy confusos, solo me enredan más dattebayo — no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir esa respuesta, no por la respuesta misma, sino por la cara que había puesto Naruto al decirlo. Kakashi tenía que reconocer (para sí mismo por supuesto) que adoraba aquel gesto tan infantil de Uzumaki; puchero más mofletes inflados cual niño pequeño.

— Descuida, recuerda que debes tener paciencia, tu memoria regresará poco a poco — aludió a lo que le habían explicado los médicos a Naruto infinidades de veces.

— Sí, ya sé pero...

— Aunque te cueste un mundo y parte de otro — recalcó con parsimonia, antes de que se colgara a refunfuñar. Mientras, se iba acercando lentamente hasta acortar la distancia entre sus rostros — sabemos que paciencia no te sobra pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo.

— Lo sé... — masculló Naruto. No hacía falta que le recordaran la misma cantaleta otra vez.

Y se lo habría dicho a su novio pero, desde hacía un momento -específicamente cuando a Kakashi le había dado por ir al asecho de sus labios-, se había distraído preguntándose ¿que estaba esperando para besarle de una vez? Y como el propio Hatake había dicho, al él no le sobraba paciencia, decidió ser quien terminara de borrar el espacio que les separaba, atrayéndolo de la nuca para fundirse en un suave y delicioso beso que, realmente no les duró mucho ya que...

— Ejem... — Deidara les cortó el momento de inspiración —. Lamento interrumpir hum — se dirigió en principio a los dos presentes, para luego darle aviso a directamente a su hermanito — tengo que salir un momento a la oficina, pero más tarde vengo para llevarte a tu cita con Sakura — anunció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta — ¡aunque aún no estoy de acuerdo en que vayas con esa mujer! — gritó estando ya afuera, y en unos segundos, tal como había llegado, ya se había marchado.

— Tu hermano siempre anda de prisa ¿no? — comentó Kakashi luego. Por lo menos las pocas veces que él lo había visto era así.

— Sí, pero es solo cuando se trata del bufete . Es que Sasori su socio, es muy quisquilloso con la puntualidad y sobre respetar el tiempo de las personas dattebayo, por eso vive frente a la oficina —aclaró Naruto—. Todo lo contrario a otro que yo conozco — comentó luego medio en broma y medio en reproche, mirando fíjate a Kakashi.

El susodicho hizo caso omiso del comentario, haciéndose el desentendido — Em.. eso me recuerda que yo también debo irme — miró la hora en su reloj de pulso, y no mentía, hace horas que tenía una cita.

— ¿Por qué tan rápido? — Inquirió Naruto siguiéndole, ya en dirección a la salida. Aunque en su mente la pregunta había sido «¿por qué ahora que las cosas se ponían interesantes?».

— Se supone que debía ver a Yamato por algo de la investigación esa que te comenté antes.

— Um... ¿Y a qué hora era eso? — preguntó inquisidor el rubio, estando parado en la puerta del departamento, dándole la despedida. Tendría que dejarlo ir, él no quería sentirse culpable más tarde por hacer esperar a Yamato. Porque de que el pobre debía estar esperando ya, era seguro.

— A las ocho.

Naruto volteó levemente buscando la hora en un reloj de pared que colgaba en su sala y...

Lo dicho. Kakashi jamás tendría remedio — son las once.

— Sí — El tono divertido del hombre lo confirmaba (lo de que no tenía remedio) — Te llamo más tarde. Con un beso dulce y corto, Kakashi acabó de despedirse, antes de emprender camino por el pasillo, sin percatarse de la mirada con que le siguió la persona que justo venía saliendo del elevador, ni de la cara que tenía pintada Naruto al verla, pues cuando se dio vuelta, justo las puertas se cerraron.

Tal vez fue una suerte para él que el elevador estuviese haciendo parada justo en ese piso, y justo en esos momentos. Pero no fue así para Naruto ni para la persona que iba llegando y que había alcanzado a ver su despedida.

— Sasuke...

Naruto tenía el corazón a mil cuando el moreno llegó hasta él y se plantó al frente suyo destilando rabia. Ah sí, porque aunque su estampa de orgullo e indiferencia no revelara sus emociones, Naruto podía reconocerlas perfectamente, era una habilidad que había adquirido después de muchos años..

— Hola Sasuke... — logró pronunciar luego de que su ritmo cardíaco empezara a normalizarse nuevamente, sin embargo Sasuke no respondió, solo permanecía ahí mirándole fijamente. Naruto podía jurar que tenía ganas de golpearlo, y ¡joder! No le hubiese importado que lo hiciera ¡pero que hiciera algo! ¡Pero que no permaneciera allí solo intentando fulminarlo con sus ojos azabaches!

—¿Quieres pasar? - le abrió paso para que ingresara, ni falta decir que el rubio se sentía por demás nervioso e incomodo, lo que claramente se reflejaba en sus gestos. Después de todo Sasuke todavía estaba casado con él, y Naruto a pesar de que hubiese tomado la decisión de dejarlo para que siguiera su vida con Sakura, mientras él continuaba la relación que había iniciado con Kakashi cuando todavía estaba desmemoriado, no podía negar los sentimientos que había descubierto aún permanecían en él. ¡Demonios! Que solamente tenía un mes desde que había vuelto para toparse con que Sasuke, SU Sasuke, y Sakura, tenían establecida una linda familia feliz; los dos juntos.

Siguió al moreno adentro una vez que este se decidiera al fin a entrar —. Así que esa es la verdadera razón ¿eh? — Le oyó pronunciar palabra al fin, una vez se detuvo en medio de la sala dándole la espalada.

Naruto pudo notar que tenía los puños apretados, estaba furioso.

Y así era, Sasuke estaba peligrosamente enfadado, hacía un mes se había dado con la espectacular sorpresa de que Naruto ¡estaba vivo! y porque el mismo se había topado con él en la puerta de su propia casa; una mañana que iba de salida.

Aquello había sido en principio, algo así como un sueño realizado, pero lamentable había pasado a la categoría de «pesadilla» cuando a Naruto le había dado por «hacerse a un lado» porque según él no quería meterse en medio de su familia. Como si a él le importase un comino, aunque sonara insensible. Bueno le importaba su hija, pero ¿su matrimonio con Sakura? Aquello no era más que una fachada a la que había accedido precisamente por su niña, y que ahora ni siquiera era válido pues estando Naruto vivo...

— Sasuke, no pienses cosas que no son ttebayo.

¿Que no pensara cosas que no son? — Maldito usuratonkashi — farfulló entre dientes — pero si te acabo de ver besando a un tipo en la puerta de tu casa, o ¿me vas a decir que lo acabas de conocer? — dios sabía que habría querido gritarle todo eso, pero su férreo orgullo no se lo permitía, perder la serenidad no estaba contemplado por más que se estuviera muriendo de la ira.

— No, no te voy a mentir tteba, yo a Kakashi lo conozco desde hace tiempo.

— Con que así se llama — Ese nombre era declarado automáticamente no grato para sus oídos.

— Sí, así se llama Kakashi Hatake, y él fue el que me rescató cuando me quede sin memoria para que te vayas enterando — ah... ¡genial! Ahora resultaba un héroe. Para rematar.

— No me interesa quién es ni las hazañas que tenga en su hoja de vida — y era cierto — lo único que me interesa es que te aprovechaste de mi matrimonio con Sakura y de mi hija como excusa para deshacerte de mí — que rabia le daba eso, Naruto bien podía habérselo dicho de frente ¿no?

— ¿Excusa dices? ¡No seas imbécil! Yo no use nada como excusa — pero ¿qué se creía Sasuke ahora con esas acusaciones?

— Por favor, si es obvio, seguro tú ya ibas con la intensión de deshacerte de mí para estar con tu nuevo novio — Naruto como detestaba cuando Sasuke se ponía en esa actitud con él, era aún más hartante de lo normal — ¡Y claro! Te topaste conque me había casado con Sakura y que de paso teníamos una hija, y ¿qué dijiste? Nada... ya tengo la excusa perfecta para botar a Sasuke y que él quede como el malo y traidor de la historia ¿no? — y que hablar de su tono de sarcasmo, ¡lo sacaba de quicio!

— Pues ¡NO! Estás totalmente equivocado dattebayo — «¡Ja!» Si no fuese porque definitivamente no era propio de él, esa exclamación habría salido de Sasuke, ahora se iba a hacer el ofendido el muy tarado — Yo no venía con ninguna intención oscura como tú supones — Sí claro, que le fuera a otro con ese cuento — Arg... ¡maldición! Ni aunque hubiese sido así ¡no tienes derecho a reclamarme! Si apenas y estuve «muerto» ¡Tú fuiste a revolcarte con Sakura!

¡Bum!

Naruto lo miró, y él miró a Naruto, y seguidamente su mirada se posó en el puño con que acaba de golpearle, un golpe directo a la mejilla, misma que el rubio se sostenía con una mano mientras sus zafiros permanecían fijos en él, mirándole desde su posición en el piso a donde había ido a caer, por la fuerza con la que le había dado.

Se sintió mal inmediatamente después de haberlo golpeado pero ¡joder! Que no tenía derecho a gritarle eso cuando él ni siquiera sabía como habían sucedido las cosas, hasta donde a él respectaba jamás le había sido infiel al rubio, jamás, y la única supuesta vez y que la existencia de su hija confirmaba como verdadera, ni la recordaba.

Naruto no tenía derecho.

Y el rubio lo sabía, sabía que no debía haberle hablado así, lo supo en el momento en que vio los ojos de Sasuke aguarse, y como se mordía el labio hasta el punto de casi rompérselo.

— ¡Sasuke! — por eso quiso también, salir tras él cuando con todo y su porte soberbio, tomó camino hacia la salida. Pero no fue capaz de levantarse. Solo pudo encogerse allí mismo, abrasándose a sus piernas luego de escuchar el estruendo causado por el soberano portazo que había dado el Uchiha al salir.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Amaba a Sasuke, recordaba perfectamente sus sentimientos por él, y podía dar fe de que aún estaban vivos pero... ¿Y Sakura? ¿Y Kakashi? ¿Y Minako? Sobretodo Minako, esa bonita pelirroja de meses ¿se merecía que él le impidiera creer con sus dos padre juntos? ¿En una familia normal?

— ¿Que debo hacer...? — Si tan sólo las cosas se hubiesen dado distinto, si lo de su secuestro jamás hubiese sucedido, o si por lo menos no hubiese acabado con él perdido y desmemoriado y con todos los creyendo que había muerto.

— Si tan solo...

_«Un bebé mío y de Sasuke»_

El eco de su propia voz resonó en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — ¿Un recuerdo quizás? Por la forma que en que había llegado, eso parecía.

_«Seremos padres»_

Trató de concentrarse en ello lo más que pudo, necesitaba tenerlo claro.

_«Gracias, Sakura chan»_

Y lo consiguió. ¡Había recordado!

Pero eso, ¡por dios! Tenía que hablar con Sakura de inmediato.

Como un rayo se levantó dispuesto a salir, tenía que ir con Sakura, ella tenía que aclararle eso que acaba de recordar, si ese recuerdo era verídico, podría ser que...

— ¡Deidara!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Deidara que justo venía entrando se llevó tremendo susto. Pero ni chance le dio de entrar a su departamento cuando su hermano menor ya lo llevaba arrastrando de vuelta.

— ¡Tenemos que ir con Sakura-chan enseguida!

Continuará...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas Gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí.

**Anime-ttebayoxD**gracias por tu RR en el cap pasado, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta, sino ya sabes que te lo agradezco mucho y ojalá te siga gustando el fic ^^

Hasta pronto! :D


	3. II: Sobre Mentiras

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo II:**

**Sobre Mentiras**

— Hola Naruto —saludó con sorpresa al verlo—. ¿No teníamos sesión mas tarde hoy? —indagó luego, le extrañaba que el rubio hubiera aparecido para atraparla cuando iba de salida para la hora del almuerzo, siendo que tenían una cita para la tarde, de hecho la primera; la de las dos.

— Así es Sakura-chan, pero necesito hablar contigo urgente, —Sakura lo miró un poco intrigada, acababa de notar cierta ansiedad en Uzumaki, y la forma precipitada en que entraba a su consultorio indicaba ser importante.

— Tuve un recuerdo. —Esa idea había pasado por su cabeza, ¿pero qué podría ser tan importante? Sakura empezaba a sentir los nervios, los mismos que había estado sintiendo durante el tiempo que llevaba tratando a Naruto (poco en realidad, desde que había regresado), aquellos nervios que se apoderaban de ella cada vez que el rubio tenía una memoria, los que le generaban el pensar en que, podía tratarse de cierta pequeña Uchiha pelirroja.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que Naruto dijera:

— ¿Qué pasó con mi bebé? —Dios... si eso no era ser directo. Sakura a pesar de que llevaba tiempo preparándose para ese momento, no pudo evitar sentir como si una fuerza invisible la empujase hacia atrás, afortunadamente -para ella-, fue capaz de reprimir con éxito cualquier expresión que la dejase en evidencia de alguna forma—. Sakura-chan por favor, necesito que me aclares esto dattebayo. Recordé algo sobre mí hablando contigo pero no estoy seguro. Es... confuso.

«Bien Sakura, ¡Fuerza! Ahora es cuando empieza todo» Se animó internamente la pelo rosado antes de abrir la boca para dar respuestas. Las que venía preparando especialmente desde que había decidido poner en marcha su plan.

Naruto vio suspirar a su amiga y como su expresión tomaba un aire apesadumbrado— Naruto... Si te soy sincera, temía que ese recuerdo llegara —claro que, no estaba siendo nada sincera, pero eso Naruto no lo sabía.

Ni lo sabría, a menos que fuese capaz de darse cuenta de que a partir de allí todo lo que su amiga dijese o hiciese, era parte de una espléndida actuación. Mas, eso no iba a pasar, pues por qué razón iba Naruto a sospechar de su mejor amiga de toda un vida. Aun cuando esta Sakura llegase a mostrase muy distinta a como es en realidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sakura-chan qué pasa? —La forma de hablar de Sakura puso a Naruto en alerta, desatando su impulsividad. Lo que se evidenció al momento en que la sujetó de los hombros con desespero—. ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura se zafó con suavidad—. Es que... —y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda al rubio, que comenzaba a sentir un enorme temor por lo que podría oír—. Naruto no sé decirte esto sin causarte dolor, pero es que debo hacerlo.

— ¿Sakura-chan de que se trata? —Insistió Uzumaki adelantándose hasta quedar frente a ella otra vez. Afianzando más su temor al encontrar su cara de preocupación— ¿Sakura-chan...? —Su voz se volvía débil, y comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se oprimía dentro de su pecho.

— Naruto, de verdad, lo menos que quiero es causarte un sufrimiento tan grande —Sakura estaba tomándose su papel muy enserio, su dramática interpretación se veía bastante real—. Pero aunque sea difícil yo... Considero que es mejor que lo sepas de una vez. —Y no mentía en eso último, sólo que era lo mejor sí, pero para que su plan siguiera viento en popa.

— ¿Qué...?

Otro largo silencio se hizo presente, antes de que Sakura pronunciara:

— Tu bebé murió, Naruto.

Oh vaya, aquello había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Naruto acababa de quedarse estático, que digo, totalmente paralizado. ¿Muerto? ¿Su bebé? Imposible.

— Saku...

—Lo siento Naruto. —No lo podía creer, sus ojos zafiro se habían empañado. Su bebé había muerto, tanto que trabajó, tanto que le costó poder cumplir ese sueño de tener un hijo, y cuando parecía haberlo logrado, resulta que al final fue un absoluto fracaso.

— ¿Cómo? —Necesitaba saberlo, y la intensidad de su mirada le hizo comprender a Sakura, cuál era su pregunta. ¿Es que acaso no había funcionado?

— Fue cuando se dijo que habías muerto —por lo que la chica no dudó en responder, con ese tono de amargura y sufrimiento en su voz—. Eso fue muy duro para todos. Y bueno, el embarazo estaba en principio, tú lo sabes, si acaso una semana, y además era de alto riesgo... — Hizo una larga pausa, en la que su mirada y la del rubio se mantuvieron en contacto—. El shock por lo de tu supuesta muerte —su voz se quebró al punto en que se oía ahogada — fue el causante de un aborto espontaneo. —Y las lagrimas salieron a escena.

Naruto por su parte era una estatua viviente.

Duro, demasiado duro, su hijo ni siquiera había llegado a nacer.

— ¿Pero Minako...? —inconsciente dentro de su gran tristeza, expuso su duda, volviendo a tomar desprevenida a Sakura. Él tenía el deseo de que Minako fuese su hija. Pero de haber sido así se lo habrían dicho ¿no?

— Tu pensaste... —Sakura, sabía que podía haberlo pensado, después de todo Minako tenía la edad correcta. Y pues... en realidad eso era exactamente, Minako era su hija, la hija de Naruto. Pero eso nadie debía saberlo, para todos Minako era solo su hija y de Sasuke, y así seguiría siendo—. Minako es mi hija, Naruto. Sé que por su edad ella... —La lentitud y recelo con que hablaba Sakura, daba todavía más drama al asunto.

La pobre amiga sufrida, que se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo con su esposo.

Naruto reconocía el mensaje indirecto que venía en todo eso, él no era tonto después de todo. Aunque no se hubiese detenido a detallar ese asunto. Sakura y Sasuke habían concebido a su hija prácticamente acabando él de «morir» (al menos eso era, para los que no sabían la verdad).

El la miró tan lleno de dolor que Sakura sintió remordimiento.

— Minako es mi niña, yo la tuve. — Mas, ella no se iba a echar para atrás, eso era algo que ya tenía bien decidido—. Sasuke y yo estuvimos juntos muy poco tiempo después de que nos dijeran que habías muerto, —Naruto solo la escuchaba mientras a Sakura el molesto sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a invadirla. Ella a pesar de todo, de verdad se sentía mal de provocar tanto daño a Naruto— Y me siento culpable, sé que fue una traición a tu memoria, pero las cosas se dieron así y...

Cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto en un arrebato, había salido y a ella ni le había dado tiempo de reaccionar. Solo pudo mirar la puerta y pensar: «Tal vez estoy llegando demasiado lejos».

Comenzaba a pensar que la culpa no se disiparía nunca. «Pero no voy a perder a Sasuke». No obstante, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Todo fuera por tener al moreno a su lado, por seguir siendo su esposa y la madre de su hija.

Todo en ella giraba alrededor de Sasuke. Sakura no se daba cuenta de que lo suyo no era más que una obsesión malsana que había reprimido antes al saber que sus dos mejores amigos se amaban. Por ellos se había hecho a aun lado. Aquella vez, Sakura había actuado con madurez y verdadero amor, al consentir que fuercen felices juntos. Pero si bien eso era cierto, también lo era que Sakura jamás, había tenido una verdadera esperanza de tener a Sasuke para ella. Por eso cuando vio la oportunidad en sus manos...

Estaba llegando muy lejos sí. Y mucha gente incluida ella misma iba a salir herida. Naruto quizás era el que, en mayor grado tendría que sufrir por ello. En esos momentos lo había lastimado tanto... El rubio se sentía miserable. Tanto Ino que se cruzó con él en los pasillos cuando iba de salida, como su hermano que lo esperaba afuera lo notaron claramente.

Deidara por supuesto, no perdió tiempo en seguirlo.

—Naruto.

— Abre —dijo Naruto desde el lado de copiloto, totalmente inexpresivo, luego de intentar abrir la puerta si éxito. Deidara le miró molesto; sin embargo se limitó a sacar las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y a desactivar el seguro con el control remoto.

Apenas escuchado el sonido de los seguros al subir, Naruto abordó el coche y su hermano le imitó.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó irritado, al ver que Deidara no tenía intención de poner el auto en marcha.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, hum? —contraatacó el rubio mayor, en el mismo tono. ¿Pero que se creía Naruto? Está bien que fuera su hermanito querido, pero que pretendiera mangonearlo, era algo que Deidara no iba a permitir.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando mal. Miró a Deidara y se disculpó—. Lo siento Dei, —había salido tan molesto de la clínica que, ya la iba pagando con el primero que tenía al frente, en ese caso su hermano.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? —volvía a preguntar este último, esta vez con un poco -solo un poco- más de calma. Estaba bastante fastidiado a decir verdad, primero llegando a casa, Naruto lo había arrastrado para que lo llevara a la clínica a ver a Sakura. Luego allá se había, prácticamente lanzado del coche y más rato, después de estar esperándole en la recepción, había pasado corriendo de nuevo, para llegar al auto y ordenar que lo llevara de vuelta, ¿se creía que era su chofer acaso?

— Es muy complicado de contar —murmuró el menor, prácticamente encogiéndose en su asiento, y clavando la vista al suelo. Deidara continuó mirándole un buen rato, más que nada reuniendo un tanto de paciencia -de donde no tenía-, para después proponer:

— Bueno, me tomaré la tarde libre, iremos a la casa y me contarás todo, hum —al tiempo que comenzaba a arrancar el auto. Por su forma de decirlo, estaba dejando claro que el asunto iba sin derecho a réplica.

— ¡Espera! —A lo que Naruto realmente no tuvo ninguna objeción—. Te lo contaré todo, lo prometo. Pero... —sólo que, él tenía algo que hacer antes—. ¿Podrías llevarme a mí casa primero? Quiero decir... a casa de Sasuke. —El poquito ánimo que comenzaba a recuperar se le fue abajo de un jalón. Se sintió pésimo al tener que rectificar eso último. La casa de Sasuke ya no era la suya.

Deidara hubiese protestado, de no ser porque se percató del bajón anímico de su joven hermano. No le tocó de otra más que suspirar con hastío y complacerlo; era débil cuando se trataba de él. Por lo menos ya le había prometido que le iba contar todo, ya se encargaría más tarde de que cumpliera su palabra.

En silencio condujo hasta que, una media hora más tarde estaban llegando a la residencia Uchiha.

Apenas llegar, Deidara pensó que tal vez sí debía haber ignorado la petición de Naruto. ¿La razón?

— Vaya... miren a quién tenemos aquí. —El imbécil -según Deidara- de Itachi Uchiha, iba aparentemente de salida.

Y así era, solo que de repente sus planes habían cambiado. Les sonrió a los recién llegados, una sonrisa que a Deidara se le hizo demás de petulante, y les abrió paso con un gesto elegante, indicándoles que ingresaran dentro de la casa.

— Hola Itachi —Naruto saludó a su ex-cuñado, mientras entraba, rompiendo así la tensión que se había generado en la puerta de la casa— ¿Está Sasuke?

—Hola Naruto. Sí, Sasuke está arriba en su cuarto con Minako —respondió con sincera amabilidad y cortesía; Itachi adoraba a Naruto.

Uzumaki no perdió tiempo y «como Pedro por su casa», subió en busca del moreno. Afortunadamente no se había equivocado en su suposición, y Sasuke sí estaba en su casa. Él ya sabía que en la clínica no podía estar, porque se había enterado de que no estaba trabajando, aunque no sabía muy bien los detalles. Mas, dados los sucesos ocurridos horas atrás, de alguna forma tenía el temor de no encontrarlo. En verdad necesitaba verle, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer exactamente, o mas aun que decirle; sólo que necesitaba verlo.

Por otro lado, Deidara permanecía en la puerta, renuente a entrar y a Itachi se le empezaban a crispar los nervios. Algo que solo era capaz de lograr ese rubio frente a él, que ahora lo miraba indiferente.

— ¿Te importaría entrar de una vez? —habló con absoluta calma.

— ¿Qué no ibas de salida? —todo lo contrario a Deidara, cuyo tono de voz denotaba perfectamente algún sentimiento negativo que realmente Itachi no lograba definir.

¿Por qué Deidara tenía que ser tan complicado?

Itachi sin cambiar su actitud tan perfecta, lo sujetó del brazo -brusco- y lo arrastró adentro.

— ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Suéltame, hum! —El chico trató de soltarse, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, le caía pesado tener admitir que el Uchiha era demasiado fuerte, por lo que terminó cumpliendo su cometido, y lo arrastró hasta ¿el estudio?

Mas bien lo tiró adentro y cerró la puerta con pestillo

— ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —reclamó furioso Deidara una vez asimiló la situación. No obstante Itachi sólo lo veía desde la puerta, donde se había quedado recargado y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a responder? ¿Qué es lo que haces, Itachi? —reiteraba ya echando chispas de la cólera.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —era un claro reclamo, a pesar de lo monocorde de su tono vocal y Deidara sabía perfectamente por qué. Aunque eso no quería decir que le fuera a responder.

— ¿De qué hablas, hum? —«Pero qué cínico» pensó Itachi al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. ¿Cómo era capás de hacerse el desentendido, así? No tenía idea de a qué estaba jugando Deidara, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que el rubio ese, no iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana con él.

Aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, desde hacía tiempo.

— Hablo de que llevas un mes entero ignorándome. Te llamo y no me contestas, y cuando lo haces, seguramente por descuido, me cuelgas. Digo, porque apenas te das cuenta de que soy yo me trancas si decir media palabra.

— Bueno, ¿qué quieres? No ves que mi hermanito resucitó, no puedes pretender que tenga tiempo para ti, hum. —A Itachi le enfureció de sobremanera, la forma en que dejó ver lo insignificante que era para él.

A paso sosegado se acercó al de ojos azules, que había vuelto a ponerse su traje de indiferencia, y ahora tenía las cara ladeada mirando algún interesante punto en la pared.

— Escuchame Deidara —Itachi no se permitía perder los estribos, aunque estuviera con unos deseos enormes de sujetarle y darle una buena sacudida al rubio ese—. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que comenzó con todo ese juego de los... «amantes».

Deidara le miró severo, cuando Itachi le sujetó de la barbilla. ¿Ahora resultaba que le iba a salir con ese tipo de reclamos?— Ni que tú hubieses puesto mucha resistencia, hum.

Era verdad, debía admitir el Uchiha, pero... tampoco era que le había dejado muchas alternativas. Deidara era el que había estado actuando como todo un: «uke violador en potencia», o algo por el estilo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara pasar el asunto así nada más? No podía, porque no y punto.

— No te quieras pasar de listo. —Comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad, y comenzaba a demostrarlo también. Sin embargo otra cosa que estaba clara era que, ese enfado era más que con Deidara, consigo mismo, por permitir que el rubio lo tratase como lo hacía.

Más cuando se suponía que debía haberse librado de él completamente cuando firmaron el divorcio, a más de un años atrás.

— Bueno, bueno, ya se que no puedes vivir sin mí, hum —la voz melosa y los brazos enredándose alderredor de su cuello, lo sacaron de sus divagaciones internas—. Pero adivina qué... —La forma tan sugerente en que le habló al oído, le desarmó por completo—. Yo sí que puedo vivir sin ti, cariño.

Aunque no tanto como para reaccionar de inmediato cuando Deidara intentó alejarse. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, cuando le sujetó de la muñeca y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, para amarrarlo a él—. ¿Ah sí? —Qué le fuera a otro con esa mentira. Si pudiese vivir sin él como decía, no lo habría perseguido hasta el cansancio, luego de que fuera el mismo rubio quien quiso divorciarse. Y tampoco tendría esa expresión de: medio susto, media vergüenza. Ni el corazón tan acelerado—. Permítete dudarlo —mucho menos le habría correspondido a ese beso feroz que ahora le propinaba.

Naruto miraba desde la puerta de la que fuese su antigua habitación de matrimonio, una escena de lo más encantadora.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o que? —Habló Sasuke una vez se cansó de esperar, para ver hasta que horas se iba a quedar Naruto husmeando tras la puerta.

Naruto tuvo un sobresalto. Rió nervioso, mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta enteramente, al tiempo que Sasuke rodaba los ojos y murmuraba un—: usuratonkashi... —que Naruto oyó perfectamente por cierto, como era la intención del moreno.

— Primero, procura no hacer escándalos que vas a despertar a Minako —Sasuke hablaba suave, pero el tono autoritario en su voz era igualmente notable, y más la mirada que le dio, al rubio le quedó clara la advertencia.

Naruto, lento se acercó hasta quedar de pié junto a la cama, justo frente a Sasuke, quien estaba recostado de lado—. ¿Qué quieres? —Naruto sabía que de no ser porque la niña estaba ahí, Sasuke no estaría siendo tan «amable».

— No sé... —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

— Es solo que yo... tú... hace rato —Naruto no tenía idea en verdad de qué decir. Estaba ahí por un impulso, y pensó que cuando llegará allá y estuviera frente a Sasuke, sabría que hacer, pero se equivocó. En realidad estaba confundido, dolido por la noticia que le había dado Sakura, y lo primero que había sentido era que quería estar con Sasuke.

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Quería consuelo de él. Antes siempre había contado con él. Pero ya no tenía ese privilegio.

Y ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿No debía haber pensado en Kakashi? Al fin de cuentas él era su pareja ¿no? Era a él a quien debería estar deseando abrazar.

¡Bah!... Para qué engañarse, era más que obvia la razón.

— Si no tienes nada que decir, mejor vete, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— Sasuke...

— A menos que sea para lo de nuestro divorcio —¿Divorcio? Esa palabra lo alarmó. Miró totalmente sorprendido a Sasuke, pero este estaba más concentrado observar el rostro dormido de su hija.

— ¿Divorcio? —Las letras salieron de su boca con dificultad. Sasuke así mismo, sin molestarse en mirarlo, solo dio un suspiro, y respondió:

— No pretenderás que sigamos casados... ¿o sí?

No. Por supuesto que no. Si lo pensaba, era lo más lógico que ellos se divorciaran, para así cada uno poder seguir su vida. Le dolió. Mucho.

Durante unos cuantos minutos, permanecieron en un silencio incómodo y pesado.

Naruto se quedó observando con suma ternura a la bebé por largo rato y le comentó, lo que ya había pensado desde la primera vez que la había visto.

— Tiene tu misma cara ttebayo —estaba seguro, había visto fotos de Sasuke de pequeño y esa niña era idéntica, tenía la misma carita nívea. De no ser porque tenía el cabello rojo brillante y los ojos claros, sería su viva copia.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Y no fue hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse que se atrevió a voltear, sólo para comprobar que se había marchado. Sonrió con algo de ironía. Se le hacía gracioso que Naruto la viera igual a él. Cuando aunque fuese toda una locura; a él se le hacía muy parecida al rubio.

Sobretodo en esos espectaculares ojos azul zafiro.

Naruto por otro lado, ya sentía la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar, tuvo que agarrarse fuerte del barandal de la escalera, para no terminar rodando abajo cuando una punzada le atravesó el cráneo.

Ese día había resultado toda un locura. Bueno, más bien las últimas ¿tres?, ¿cuatro horas? No estaba seguro.

Y pensar que había visto una esperanza, y en menos de un parpadeo ésta se le había escapado. Su bebé... quizás era lo más doloroso de todo. Y todo por culpa de ese condenado secuestro del que todavía no se conocía motivo ni culpable, solo que al parecer la persona que lo hizo lo quería bien muerto. Tal vez al final no lo habían logrado, pero bien que le habían malogrado la vida por completo.

— ¿Deidara? —Le pareció raro no ver a su hermano en la sala una vez que llegó allí. Tampoco había señales de Itachi, ¿podría ser que Itachi se hubiese ido y Deidara estuviera afuera?

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa, salió y se extrañó aún más al no haber nadie a la vista. Sin embargo el auto de Deidara estaba allí al frente, cruzando la calle. Iba a volver a entrar a la casa, suponiendo que Deidara tendría que estar allí en algún lado; no obstante, algo lo detuvo.

Más específicamente una voz.

— ¡Demonios Sakura tienes que decirle la verdad! — ¿Esa era Ino?

— Ya basta Ino, ¡Ya! —Caminó unos pasos hacia el lado de la casa donde estaba el garaje, que era de donde aparentemente provenían las voces— Ya te dije que no me voy a echar para atrás en esto, y más te vale que no abras la boca, y ya cállate que alguien nos puede oír —al parecer estaban discutiendo por algo serio. Se oían bastante alteradas las dos.

Le intrigó. ¿Por qué estarían peleando así? Ellas se paleaban mucho, pero nunca las había oído en ese tono.

— ¡Pues ojalá! Así se sabría todo de una vez.

— ¡Qué te calles Ino-cerda! —Sakura se oía muy desesperada por que Ino dejara el asunto quieto.

— ¡No! ¡No me voy a callar, y no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que le digas la verdad a Naruto!

¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué le inventaste un mentira tan fea?

— ¡Maldición Ino, Ya!

— ¡No hasta que le digas que Minako es su bebé!

¿Qué rayos?...

Continuará...

Uf... sí que me costó sacar este capítulo =S Yo espero que haya salido bien u.u

Bien, agradezco a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí :D También a los que me dejaron review en el cap pasado.

**yuli, Nelira, HuMi-ChaN, anime-ttevayoxD, Umi-Reira, Oonigiri, nono, haliuzumaki.**

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, espero que les siga gustando el fic, y que lo puedan seguir leyendo, los que tienen cuenta, fueron respondidos, los que no, bueno, ya saben que se les agradece, de corazón.

Las actualizaciones, serán entre una y dos semanas, depende que tan enrollado se me haga el capítulo xD, pero trataré de no tradar más de eso. ^^

Hasta el proximo cap. Adiós :D


	4. III: Sobre Ingenuidad

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo III:**

**Sobre Ingenuidad**

_«Por favor Naruto, por favor...»_

Después de tanto que le rogara, había acabado cediendo, y se sentía como un idiota por ello. ¿Cómo era posible que acabase haciendo otro trato con la pelo rosado. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan buena gente (tarado)?

Deidara definitivamente tenía razón; pero es que es Sakura, su amiga Sakura, a la que debió haber sujetado de sus hebras rosadas y plantando delante de Sasuke para que le dijera la verdad. Bueno, no es como si él fuese capaz de eso, pero al menos podría haber considerado la opción de que Ino lo hiciera, tal y como la propia rubia había ofrecido.

Suspiró con cansancio, estirándose de nuevo entre las sábanas, tenía una flojera enorme de levantarse. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y su mente volvió a concentrarse en lo ocurrido tres días atrás y que venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Darle la oportunidad a Sakura?

Al fin y al cabo gracias a ella tenía una hija ¿no? De algún modo estaba en deuda (obviando la parte en la que se había adueñado de la beba claro está), de no haber sido por Sakura no habrían concretado ese milagro que le había regalado Tsunade.

Bien, la que tenía todo el mérito era la _oba-chan,_sin su «proyecto» Naruto jamás podría haber concebido el hecho de poder tener un bebé con Sasuke. Cómo le hubiese gustado poder abrasarla y y agradecerle por ello en esos momentos, cuando tenía certeza de que todo había funcionado; siendo la existencia de Minako la prueba absoluta. Pero lamentablemente eso ya no podría ser, al menos no físicamente.

—Gracias Tsunade _oba-chan_... —por eso esperaba que Tsunade donde fuera que estuviese, pudiera escucharle. Algo le decía que sí.

No obstante, Naruto estaba claro en que no debía aliviarse aún, habían muchas cosas por resolver, comenzando porque Sasuke se enterara de todo.

Rió consigo mismo al imaginarse la cara que seguro pondría Sasuke cuando se enterara de que él no era el Padre de Minako, sino que técnicamente era su Madre.

—Ay _Teme..._

Aunque la diversión no le duró más que un par de segundos, su rostro volvió a adquirir esa seriedad tan impropia, al caer en que otro asunto era su situación con él. Sasuke había sido bastante claro y directo al decirle que quería el divorcio, y él no estaba seguro de como iba a actuar con respecto a eso. No estaba seguro de como iba actuar respecto a nada en realidad.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que Kakashi debía enterarse de todo.

—¿A qué hora se supone que te piensas levantar? —La voz de Deidara le hizo saltar, literalmente. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, pues creyó que por un momento el corazón se le saldría.

Deidara hizo una mueca que denotaba fastidio, al tiempo que viraba los ojos—. ¿Entonces?

Naruto se levanto apoyado en sus codos y lo miró de hito en hito, achicando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Deidara estaba de mal humor, llevaba los últimos tres día así, desde que habían vuelto de casa de los Uchiha, los mismo tres días que Naruto llevaba sacándole la vuelta con el asunto de Sakura, faltando así a su promesa. Y Deidara estaba molesto con él por eso y por que se había atrevido a chantajearlo con que le revelara por qué aquel día había salido de casa de Itachi tan agitado como si acabase de correr una maratón.

Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, Naruto seguía escudriñándolo con la mirada— ¿Hoy si me vas a contar todo ese rollo de Sakura?

—Cuando llegue Kakashi en la tarde, —respondió luego de un rato— quiero hablar con los dos.

Deidara se dio vuelta murmurando algún improperio, ya no tenía ni ganas de seguir peleando para que le contara, lo bueno era que según él se lo iba a decir esa tarde. Realmente le intrigaba el asunto. Le intrigaba muchísimo, sabía que se trataba de algo serio, y sospechaba también que tenía que ver con la hija de Sasuke, pero... no se explicaba que demonios podía ser.

¿Itachi sabría algo?

Se dio un golpe el mismo en la frente con la palma de su mano. «_¡Deja de pensar en Itachi! ¡Hum!»_

Tal vez sería mejor que se fuese a trabajar, pesó. Sí, ocupar la mente en otra cosa para ver si se sacaba al Uchiha de la cabeza. Se fue a su cuarto, y allí en su escritorio con su_laptop_se dispuso a sacar el trabajo pendiente.

Lamentablemente lo que terminaría sacando un para de horas más tarde, fue más trabajo acumulado.

—Maldita sea... —Aunque él no era el único, ya que él causante de su suplicio también se encontraba en las mismas.

Eran horas del medio día e Itachi acaba su jornada matutina en la clínica; cabe destacar que a duras penas pues no había dejado de pensar en el rubio de sus sueños y/o pesadillas en todo el santo día.

Condenado Deidara, con su endemoniado juego iba a acabar con su vida.

— ¿Ocupado?

—¿Sasuke? —Efectivamente, era su hermanito apoyado en la puerta— ¿Y esa sorpresa, tú por aquí?

— Vine a invitarte a almorzar.

Itachi lo complementó con extrañeza un par de segundos, antes de aceptar la inesperada y sorpresiva invitación. Media hora más tarde descubriría a que se debía tal milagro.

—Ya veo —Sasuke le contaba a duras penas de su mal rato como espectador en primera fila de, un cursi momento entre el dobe y su nuevo estúpido novio, quién no sabía quién rayos era, pero aún así estaba seguro que era un imbécil. Y también de su pelea con el rubio y su petición de divorcio a éste último—. Así que esa era la razón de que volvieras a tu estado ermitaño.

Sasuke hizo un mohín ante el comentario, y no dijo nada más, ya había dicho todo lo que su hermano necesitaba saber. Y efectivamente, Itachi que conocía a su estúpido hermano menor como a la palma de su mano, entendía que ahora le tocaba la parte de los consejos. Si Sasuke había ido con él, y le había contado su inquietud, era porque quería apoyo.

—No creo que debas divorciarte —habló seguro de lo que decía; como siempre— sería una soberana estupidez de tu parte. —Sasuke le miró inexpresivo, y él prosiguió al ver que no tenía intención de decir nada.

—Es obvio que todavía lo quieres.

—Pero él a mí no —Sasuke de pronto pareció ausente, a pesar de que su expresión no cambió nada, y su voz no denotó ninguna emoción, la repentina lejanía que proyectaba su mirada lo hacía muy claro, al menos a ojos de su hermano.

Bendito mal de amores.

El moreno se había pasado los últimos tres días prácticamente encerrado, conviviendo única y exclusivamente con su bebé.

Al menos ahora tenía a Minako para hacerle compañía; pues, antes cuando había «muerto» Naruto, Sasuke se había convertido en un verdadero ermitaño dentro de su propia casa, abandonando incluso su trabajo (que todavía no retomaba); y echándose al abandono y la depresión. Esa bebé era un angelito enviado del cielo para que su hermano no muriera en vida, Itachi estaba seguro de eso. A pesar de como se habían dado las cosas y de lo mal que se mostró Sasuke, sintiéndose un «desgraciado traidor» como él mismo se había catalogado, al embarazar a Sakura.

El nacimiento de su hija, había cambiado todo y le había devuelto la vida. Itachi recordaba grato, como la luz había vuelto a los ojos de su hermanito, cuando conoció a esa niña y la tuvo en brazos por primera vez. Se había vuelto muy apegado a ella desde entonces pero... Ahora, temía que esa beba preciosa se fuera a convertir en un obstáculo para su felicidad. Y es que si conocía bien a esos dos, y vaya que si los conocía, seguramente Naruto iba a sentirse mal de interferir en la unión de la «familia» de Sasuke, y este pues siendo tan terco y orgulloso no iba a hacer nada, y se iba a mantener consagrado y refugiado en su paternidad. Y con la entrada a escena de el susodicho nuevo novio del Uzumaki, más todavía.

—¿Como lo sabes? —por lo que tendría que darles una mano, quizás dos—. ¿Cómo sabes que no te ama, aún? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—No hizo falta —respondió seco a su pregunta, claramente refiriéndose a lo que le había visto aquel día al abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

Bueno, nadie dijo que iba a ser sencillo.

Itachi dio un suspiro y se preparó a conciencia para la lucha de convencimiento que vendría— Aún así, no puedes estar seguro de que Naruto ya no te quiere. Sasuke me consta la mucho que te amó y me costaría creer que eso se haya perdido por completo.

—Pues ya ves.

—Está bien, escucha —si no quería recibir mas respuestas cortantes, habría que hacerlo hablar, y para allá iba—, para empezar, ¿A qué fuiste tú a ver a Naruto?

Silencio.

—¿Sasuke?

Más silencio, y un naciente interés por las paredes del fondo. (Las que estaban detrás de Itachi).

—¿Hermanito, sigues en tierra?

—¿Y eso para qué viene al caso?

—Eso. Es es lo más indispensable en este caso, por este momento.

Reacción: un chasquido de lengua, un cruce brazos, y una volteada de cara, hacia cualquier otra parte, distinta a donde se hallaba Itachi. Quien esbozaba una sonrisa a cambio.

—Fui a hablar con él —la respuesta llegó un par de minutos más tarde.

—Ajá... —Itachi le alentó mientras degustaba su postre recién traído. Dangos. Dulces. Sus favoritos. Sasuke lo miró con otro par de mohines, uno para él y uno para sus dulces. Pero prosiguió, afortunadamente. Y a partir de ahí la cosa fue más fácil; un poco.

Al final logró sonsacarle todo. Resultó que Sasuke había ido con la intensión de pedirle a Naruto que volviera con él, que estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sakura, y pelear lo que fuera necesario para conservar a la niña con ellos. Sasuke quería una familia para su hija, pero no con Sakura sino con Naruto.

Estaba molesto con el rubio, porque apenas había llegado, y se había enterado de la existencia de Minako, había decidido por él mismo que debía alejarse y dejarle el camino libre a Sakura. ¡¿Cual camino, por dios? Si él no quería nada con Sakura. Ni siquiera dormían en el mismo cuarto. Sasuke seguía ocupando el cuarto que compartió con Naruto antes, y ni Sakura ni nadie iban a estar allí para traicionar su memoria, ya bastante la había traicionado él, acostándose allí con la pelo rosado en medio de una borrachera. Algo que aún le pesaba en el alma, pero de la que al menos habían resultado una bendición: Minako.

—¿Por qué te echaste para atrás?

—¿Te parece poca razón, hermano?

—En realidad sí. Me parece que te estás rindiendo muy rápido —La seriedad con la que lo dijo le llegó. Sasuke sabía que su hermano tenía razón, quizás se estaba rindiendo sin pelear, y él no era cobarde, no debería hacer eso— Por Dios Sasuke, deja tu orgullo de lado y pelea por lo que quieres —pero... —¿No lo hiciste antes?

Cierto, antes le había tocado, en aquella época cuando el rubio creía estar enamorado de Sakura, a Sasuke le había tocado abrir la coraza y luchar; sin embargo era diferente, ya no eran adolescentes, ni estaban en la escuela, y ya no se trataba de que a quien le gusta quien. Había mucho más ahora. Incluida una niña de por medio.

—Ahora es diferente...

—No, no lo es. Amas a Naruto, eso es igual y es lo único que te debe importar.

Pudiera ser, que Itachi tuviera razón.

Itachi estaba seguro de que sí, y... en esos momentos en que alentaba a su hermano, se descubrió pensando que, quizás debiera él tomar sus propios consejos.

Si Deidara no quería tomar una decisión, y definir su situación tendría él que tomar las riendas del asunto. Le costaría sí, pero nada era imposible, y estaba seguro de que al final, lo tendría de nuevo con él, porque eso era lo que quería.

—Por lo pronto, olvidate del divorcio, Sasuke —le recordó. Él lo había hecho y había sido una enorme metida de pata.

Y no era el único que lo pensaba.

Deidara estaba totalmente de acuerdo, de todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho divorciarse de Itachi, había sido la mayor.

_«Por qué no hice como los demás esposos cornudos, y le dí una buena paliza a la zorra esa, en vez de ir con la brillante idea del divorcio»_. Llevaba todo el santo día entre arrepentimientos. _«O mejor, por qué no le di una paliza a Itachi para que dejara de ser tan infiel, hum»._

—¿Deidara? —La voz de Naruto, lo sacó de su abstracción. Ahora que se daba cuenta, este venía acompañado de Kakashi, quien obviamente ya había llegado; no había escuchado el timbre.

—Bien, ¿ahora sí nos vas a contar? —luego de los saludos, estando ya todos acomodados. Deidara no tardó en dar pie al tema, que venía deseando conocer.

—Sí ttebayo.

—Bien. Habla entonces, hum —apremió el mayor de los rubios, por lo que ya no pudiendo postergar más la situación, Naruto procedió a relatar todo el asunto desde el proyecto de Tsunade hasta la concepción de Minako.

Una hora más tarde, ya habiendo sintetizado lo más posible toda la historia, al tiempo que Naruto iba respondiendo a todas las preguntas surgidas toda la sala quedó en silencio.

De no ser porque el asunto era serio, Naruto probablemente se habría largado a reír por las caras de sus acompañantes. Estaban estupefactos, de eso no había duda.

—Entonces esa niña es tú hija —no era una pregunta, era más bien un comentario para sí mismo. Naruto tiene una hija con Sasuke. Como si no hubiese vislumbrado el fin de su relación cuando el chico recobró la memoria, ahora con ese lazo...

—Y esa bruja te la robó, ¡no puedo creerlo, hum! Nunca me agradó la rosadita esa —Saltó Deidara totalmente indignado—. ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Sasuke lo sabe hum?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir? —intervino nuevamente Kakashi, pues la actitud de Naruto lo tenía algo preocupado, había algo allí que intuía y que no le agradaba; lo conocía demasiado.

—Eso quiero saber yo también, hum—al igual que Deidara— ¿Por qué no se lo haz dicho ya? Yo que tú habría ido corriendo inmediatamente con él, hum.

—Pues esa fue mi intención dattebayo. Pero Sakura-chan...

—¡Ay no Naruto! —Ya sabía que por ahí iba a salir, Deidara se puso de pié en actitud de regaño inmediatamente— ¿Qué te dijo Naruto? ¿Con qué cuento te salió, hum?

—Ningún cuento Deidara, verás...

Por eso lo estuvo evitando, sabía que Deidara iba a reaccionar así. Sabía que no le iba a parecer buena idea cuando le dijera, y efectivamente así fue. Deidara se puso histérico, regañándolo por haber, según él, caído en la trampa de «la rosadita».

—¡Deidara! —Le daba rabia, que su hermano no entendiera razones, Sakura había hablado con él, le había pedido perdón, le había contado como habían sucedido las cosas, y él le creyó, y en cierto modo, la comprendió, al fin y al cabo ella se había quedado sola con un bebé del que solo ellos dos sabían en camino...

—¡Naruto no seas tonto, hum! ¡No le des tiempo a Sakura de pensar como fregarte otra vez!

—¿Por qué iba ella a traicionarme?

—Ya lo ha hecho Naruto.

—Ves, Kakashi está de acuerdo.

Genial, ahora Kakashi también se iba a poner en su contra.

—No estamos en tu contra Naruto —le aclaró Hatake, acercándose a darle el abrazo que sabía necesitaba—. Pero Deidara tiene razón en que no deberían posponer ésto —_«aunque signifique que vuelvas con el Uchiha»_— Que se lo diga hoy o en un mes, va a tener el mismo efecto. Y por la historia que nos contaste, no puedo evitar desconfiar de esa chica.

—No, si es que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuanta de eso. Cualquiera menos mi hermanito estúpido. —Era la sabia opinión de Deidara.

—Sí bueno, gracias por tu opinión. Itachi. —Oh vaya, Naruto podía ser sarcástico. ¡Y por qué se le pegaban las cosas de Itachi! ¡Maldito Uchiha! En que en cualquier ocasión tenía que haber algo que se lo recordara.

—Como sea, el punto es que Sasuke debe enterarse y pronto. Y tú ahora menos que nunca debes seguir casado con él, hum—. Ante esa última mención Naruto que seguía enterrado en en brazos de Hatake, y el mismo Kakashi dirigieron su vista y su entera atención al rubio mayor.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —siendo Naruto quien expuso la duda de ambos.

—Si quieres tener algún derecho sobre tu hija, Naruto necesitas estar casado con Sasuke.

—Es cierto —ahora entendía Kakashi a lo que se refería Deidara, según lo que el sabía del tema, era tal como decía el rubio. Si Naruto se divorciaba de Sasuke, y a Sakura le daba por seguir apoderada de la niña, Naruto no iba a poder hacer mucho.

—¿Por qué si Minako-chan es mi hija, y Sakura-chan solo es la madre sustituta? Los padres somos Sasuke y yo.

—Legalmente Sakura es la madre legítima, hum —explicó— a menos que hicieran un contrato de alquiler.

—¿Contrato de alquiler? —Naruto acaba de perderse.

—Sí, contrato de alquiler, hum. De cuando alquilaste su vientre para que tuviera a tu hija —cielos, como Deidara lo explicaba, parecía que estuviesen hablando de un negocio.

—Pero es que nosotros solo hicimos un trato de amigos. —¿Contrato de alquiler? Como si estuviesen hablando de un objeto, Sakura y él solo habían hecho un acuerdo de palabra— Sakura-chan insistió en ayudarme y pues... yo acepté ttebayo.

—Espera, hum ¿ella insistió? ¿No se lo pediste tú? —Si a Deidara ya de por sí no le agradaba el asunto, ahora menos.

—¿Cómo está eso Naruto? —Y por lo visto, Kakashi y él estaban en la misma frecuencia.

—Bueno, es que yo estaba molesto porque intenté proponerle la idea al _Teme,_ y él no me quiso escuchar. Apenas mencioné vientre de alquiler, y me mandó al demonio. A Sasuke no le gusta eso porque piensa que es un negocio, y que es prácticamente comprar un bebé aunque sea nuestro y no sé que más.

—En realidad no está muy lejos de eso, hum —opinó Deidara.

—Sí bueno —y por como lo habían expuesto Naruto ya empezaba a considerar que Sasuke tenía razón— el punto es que, le conté a Sakura-chan ttebayo, y ella se ofreció de inmediato. Pero yo no quería porque Sasuke no iba a estar de acuerdo, por eso ella me ofreció que lo hiciéramos sin decirle nada, solo nosotros íbamos a saberlo, y luego cuando el bebé naciera, Sasuke no se iba a poder resistir, estábamos seguros que nos iba a perdonar. Solo nosotros sabíamos esto, nadie más.

Naruto no se dio cuenta, pero Kakashi y Deidara intercambiaron, miradas muy significativas mientras hablaba.

—Y dos días después te secuestraron.

—Y sólo Sakura se quedó con el secreto, hum.

Kakashi el detective y Deidara el abogado, no podían pasar por alto la sospecha que se les instauró en la cabeza. Sospecha que obviamente Naruto no habría tenido jamás, y menos tratándose de su gran amiga.

—Así es dattebayo, sino hubiese sido por eso, todo hubiese salido como lo planeamos y ahora, no tendríamos este lío.

No, definitivamente Naruto jamás lo sospecharía, y silenciosamente Deidara y Kakashi estuvieron de acuerdo en no agobiarlo con ello. Ya se encararían ellos de protegerlo de «la rosadita», por lo pronto, ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones.

—Bien, ya que no hay contrato, hum —mientras, no mencionarían nada delante de él—debes seguir casado con Sasuke para que él como padre legítimo, pueda darte a ti, a Minako en adopción— y continuó Deidara, explicándole a Naruto el procedimiento legal que implicaba el alquiler de vientre. Sin pasar por alto otro par de regaños por haber hecho a espaldas suyas también, y por no haberse asegurado de tener algún tipo de prueba escrita del trato que había hecho con Sakura.

Fue más tarde cuando estuvieron unos momentos a solas, que Deidara y Kakashi pudieron intercambiar impresiones.

—¿Crees que Sakura pueda tener algo que ver, hum?

—Creo que es una potencial sospechosa del secuestro de Naruto.

Continuará...

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me tardé un mes entero, u.u. Demasiadas ocupaciones de golpe. Ahora me toca actualizar mas rápido para recuperar el tiempo perdido xD. Quiero finalizar este fic antes de diciembre, o mínimo, antes de que se acabe el año, así que no se preocupen que no tengo contemplado tardarme mucho.

Eso es porque tengo ya en el horno cocinándose mi siguiente historia, un fic 100% Mpreg. Ya ven que aquí no hay pero en el que viene será desde el primer hasta el último capítulo. SasuNaru/NaruSasu por supuesto :P

Uff este mes voy a tener trabajo. Se viene el cumpleaños de Naruto, el próximo sábado, y por supuesto que habrá fic para conmemorar, y dos o tres sábados más adelante está el Halloween, que también tendrá fic. Así que van a tener bastante de mí para leer xD.

Ah por cierto, sobre el SaiGaa que había originalmente, creo que va a quedar descartado, incluir esa pareja hace la trama aún mas compleja, porque tengo que meter un montón de cosas más y luego pensando, creo que eso me haría la historia tediosa, porque solo va a alargarla mucho y... lo central que es el asunto entre Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, se va a hacer muy lento, demasiado creo.

Pero por lo pronto me voy despidiendo, nos vemos, o leemos, en el próximo capítulo. Espero que este les haya gustado.

Y Gracias, como siempre a quienes leen esta historia, y un saludo especial a quienes me dejaron comentario en el cap anterior.

**mikuruneechan; haliuzumaki; Likeanotherone.k; Umi-Reira; anime-ttebayoxD; linda; Nelira; arukachan; Marpesa Fane-Li.**

Hasta pronto ^^


	5. IV: Sobre Confianza

N/A: Sé que me perdí mucho, demasiado tiempo con este fic ., la verdad dudo que me quede algún lector ya =( pero bueno, había intentado no dejarlo abandonado aquella vez, pero fue imposible, al final la carrera me absorbió y ya no supe nada de fics hasta hace poco u.u.

Pero la cosa es que ahora ya puedo continuar este y una vez que lo acabe, aspiro poder sacar también proyectos que tienen mucho tiempo ya, llevando polvo. Así que planeo ir sacando lo más rápido que pueda los caps.

Por lo pronto quedan con el cap 4. Para este fic no tengo Beta así que cualquier errorcito o dedazo es mío y solo mío, si me hacen el favor de indicarme si encuentran uno para que pueda corregirlo, se los agradezco.

* * *

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo IV **

**Sobre confianza**

—_¿Crees que Sakura pueda tener algo que ver, hum? _

—_Creo que es una potencial sospechosa del secuestro de Naruto. _

Esa misma espina se le había metido en la cabeza a Deidara, sin embargo…

—Pero si que a Naruto lo hayan secuestrado no tiene nada que ver con ella y solo fue una coincidencia, lo que si está muy claro es que se las arregló muy bien para sacar el mayor provecho de la situación.

—¿Sabes? Sakura no es santo de mi devoción pero si creo que esa no es del tipo de maquinar un plan así, aunque la situación realmente haga sospechar, yo apuesto por la segunda opción.

—Si bueno, no conozco a esa chica, pero esperemos por Naruto, que solo haya pecado de aprovechada, —porque por la aparente forma en que Naruto confiaba en su palabra, Kakashi estaba seguro que si resultaba ser que el secuestro "oportuno" de Naruto era mas bien la primera parte de un gran plan elaborado de Sakura para conseguir todo lo que consiguió, iba a ser un golpe muy fuerte, más de lo que ya sería cuando el rubio abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de las intenciones de la pelo rosa— lo que si es seguro Deidara es que hay que hacer que Naruto tome conciencia y tome el lugar que tiene que tomar en esta situación.

—Lo sé, y puedes estar seguro que no voy a dejar que esa, se aproveche de Naruto, hum.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

—_No creo que sea conveniente todavía Naruto._

—_Sé que quieres estar cerca de ella, pero aun no es tiempo._

—_Naruto, no estoy segura de cómo se lo tome Sasuke, entiéndeme._

—_Sí lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que hable yo a solas con él._

—_Pronto Naruto, lo prometo._

—_Que tal si primero resuelven su situación legal, tal vez si nuestro matrimonio vuelve a ser legal primero…_

—_Naruto, por favor…_

Frunció el ceño, estaba claro que Deidara tenía razón, ya no podía confiar en Sakura, por mucho que doliera esta situación solo podía afrontarla peleando, no podía esperar por ella, y definitivamente no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía, ¿más tiempo? Ya había pasado el tiempo que le había prometido, y Sakura no había hecho nada, solo insistía en que no era momento aún, ¿cuándo entonces?, habría querido preguntarle, ¿en la siguiente vida?, porque es obvio que no está en tus planes que sea en ésta.

Estaba cansado de esperar para estar con su niña, para que Sasuke supiera la verdad y para poder resolver todo este lío que habían armado ellos dos y que Sakura se había encargado de enredar a mas no poder tejiendo mentira tras mentira para amarrar a Sasuke con ella.

Estaba claro que era lo que había hecho, ¿y ahora quería tiempo para decírselo a su modo?, ¿quería qué?, ¿que se divorciara, para que ella pudiera legalizar su matrimonio y quedarse para siempre con Sasuke y con su hija? Ah no, eso sí que no. Está bien que Sasuke tenía que decidir con quien quería estar y… con su situación sentimental actual él no estaba seguro de si algo podía pasar con ellos de nuevo, pero no iba a botar la única opción que tenía de poder legalizar su paternidad. Había entendido perfectamente las explicaciones de Deidara sobre ese asunto, bueno no todo el rollo, en realidad, pero había entendido la parte de «Si te divorcias de Sasuke, te puedes olvidar de tu hija»

Y últimamente no hacía mas que preguntarse si Sakura lo sabía, ella era lista, muy probablemente sí, ¿era eso lo que quería?

«Si acaso ella llega a decir la verdad voluntariamente, y tu te divorcias y, creo yo que es lo más seguro, luego Sasuke deja a Sakura, ella podría quedarse con la niña e incluso alejarla de los dos si se lo propone»

¿Sería capaz? Quería seguir insistiéndose a si mismo en que no, pero el gusanito de la desconfianza esta muy metido en sus pensamientos.

«Lo siento pero, es mi trabajo ser desconfiado Naruto, y en tu situación, tú deberías serlo también, no puedes confiarte de nada, y mucho menos de Sakura».

Naruto suspiró profundo, antes de tocar el timbre, no podía seguir con esa situación, tendría que meterse en la pelea y eso era ya.

Dos minutos después la puerta se abrió—. Naruto —y la sorpresa y el ligero rastro de temor en la cara de Sakura, hizo que su intento de sonrisa acabara en una mueca delatadora de la incomodidad que realmente sentía en ese momento.

—Hola, Sakura-chan.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —al menos no era el único incómodo, Sakura lo estaba tanto o más que él, además de molesta, asustada y nerviosa de verlo ahí parado. Naruto frunció el entrecejo al ver la forma en la que Sakura miró hacia dentro de la casa antes intentar cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero antes de que pudiera concretar su acción para empezar a rogarle que se marchara, Naruto se las arregló para colarse dentro, haciendo que los nervios de la rosada se fueran en aumento.

—¡Naruto! —Naruto sabía que esa exclamación hubiese sido un grito y no un susurro, si no hubiera nadie más en casa, aunque eso no detenía a Sakura de intentar sacarlo, claro que, estaba preparado para evitar que lo lograra, aunque no tanto para escuchar la misma pregunta de nuevo.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —ahora en la voz de Sasuke, en su tono agrio. Tanto él como Sakura dieron un brinco en el sitio, el volteó, Sakura solo tuvo que mover su vista a la derecha, ambos le miraron, Naruto como si hubiese sido atrapado en algún delito y Sakura como si estuviese viendo a la mismísima muerte que venía para llevársela al infierno a cumplir su condena eterna.

—Sa-sa-saske-kun… —Sasuke cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho, y la miró enarcando su ceja izquierda, ¿qué rayos le pasa a Sakura?, últimamente había estado muy rara… y ahora tartamudeaba su nombre echa un manojo de nervios, iba a pronunciar la pregunta formulada en su mente, con respecto a su comportamiento, cuando el rubio llamó su atención respondiendo al cuestionamiento anterior.

—Yo solo vine de visita, Sakura-chan me invitó —dijo como si nada señalando a la mencionada, de lo más tranquilo, y con una radiante sonrisa mirando al moreno, quién le devolvió una mirada de molestia, ¿cómo se atreve cuando él lo había corrido la última vez?, siguió su figura con sus negros ojos cuando Uzumaki pasó por su lado como perro por su casa, caminando en dirección a la sala, ahora era él quien fruncía el ceño al voltear de nuevo para ver a la rosada, claramente exigiendo una explicación. Por supuesto, ahora entendía, sabía que él se iba a enfadar por haber invitado al rubio idiota a su casa; al menos, eso creyó Sasuke, para suerte de Haruno.

Sakura en cambio se había quedado estática, levantando su índice como quien pide permiso para hablar, pero su boca no hacía más que imitar a un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

—Sakura —Sasuke gruñó su nombre peligrosamente dando un paso hacia delante, y ella dio dos hacia atrás, sonriendo avergonzada –muerta de miedo en realidad- mientras retorcía la tela del borde de su falda.

—Es cierto, yo lo invité —mataría a Naruto, tal parecía que ya empezaría a dificultarle el llevar las cosas como ella lo había planeado, pero debió esperarlo de él; sin embargo, no esperó que se apareciera así por allá, sin previo aviso, así de pronto a intentar producirle un ataque al corazón, ¿vendría a contarle todo el mismo a Sasuke?—, no te enfades por favor Sasuke kun —no lo dejaría, por supuesto que no, no y no.

Sasuke suspiró, frotando su frente, ¿por qué rayos tenía que traer a Naruto a la casa, cuando él no quería verlo más en su vida? — ¿Por qué? —la pregunta fue bien clara.

_¿Por qué? _Pero no era una pregunta por la que Sasuke esperaba respuesta, ni siquiera iba dirigida a ella directamente. Pero Sakura no estaba muy concentrada para notarlo, así que se ocupó más en inventarse un cuento que le favoreciera.

—Sé que tal vez sea incómodo para ti «_y a mí no me agrada nada que estén cerca, menos cuando ustedes mismos decidieron alejarse el uno del otro», pero _esto es importante, ya sabes que asimile todo lo que pasó, y todos los cambios que encontró al regresar —sí, se iba a ir al infierno por mentirosa, entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo a Sasuke no le interesaba mucho, ella lo interpretó como que no le estaba creyendo nada, y pensó que debía cambiar de dirección—. Mira, solo quiero ayudar a Naruto… y a nosotros, esto es por ti y por mí también, él es mi amigo Sasuke… _nuestro_ amigo, fuimos una parte importante en su vida, y él en la nuestra, sólo quisiera que eso no se pierda porque ninguno tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, y nadie traicionó a nadie ¿verdad? —apelando a su mejor falsa cara de tristeza y dolor—, ninguno de los tres ha estado bien desde su regreso, cuando eso debía ser felicidad —cuando Sasuke dejó de mirarla a pesar de que sus ojos seguían puestos sobre ella, pensó que había dado por donde era.

Sasuke sólo le dio la espalda, unos momentos luego— como sea —Sakura suspiró en su interior, si saber que había hecho mas mal que bien a su causa— pero no me incluyas a mí— _eso deseo_, quiso decirle.

Mientras, Naruto en la otra habitación, tomaba aire para pasar el trago amargo y pesado, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía pero ya estaba, ya había dado el primer paso y ahora, a seguir adelante, no podía echarse atrás.

_«Ella necesita que esa niña siga siendo su hija, y esto no es un asunto de amistad, o promesas, esto es un grave asunto legal en el que Sakura tiene mucho para ganar. No seas idiota»._

La letanía diaria de su hermano volvía a su cabeza; pobre, debía estar cansado de decirle lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, pero suponía que había logrado su objetivo porque se lo había grabado bien en la cabeza.

Sakura por su parte, estaba a punto de una crisis de pánico, siguió la figura de Sasuke subiendo las escaleras hasta que lo perdió de vista, y entonces, salió corriendo a la sala a dónde se hallaba la principal causa de su angustia eterna.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí?, ¿viniste a decirle a Sasuke por tu cuenta?, ¿o a obligarme que le diga?, me prometiste tiempo

—Cálmate, sólo vine a ver a mi hija.

— ¿A Minako?

— ¿Hay otra?

— No, pero no andes diciendo que es tu hija en voz alta, Sasuke te va a oír.

—¡Y eso sería de veras, lo mejor que podría suceder! —de acuerdo, ahora estaba molesto, el ratito de espera pensando en los consejos-advertencias de Deidara no había hecho nada por su nula paciencia, y Sakura estaba pinchando la muy inflada bolsa de ira que venía contiendo.

—Me prometiste tiempo —murmuró medio compungida, medio temerosa, se había dejado ir de agresiva y ahora Naruto estaba visiblemente molesto.

—El tiempo que te prometí se acabó hace mucho rato. Y si quieres mas vas a tener que dejarme estar con Minako, no sé cómo vas a hacer, pero quiero ver a mi hija cuando yo quiera, ¿eres buena inventando cuentos no?, así que ya te las arreglarás, pero yo quiero, no, de veras te exijo que me dejes estar con ella, es mía, y tengo el derecho, él que tu me robaste —no quería actuar así, pero le había hecho enfadar tanto, ¿cómo se entrevía a demás de todo a exigir silencio como si fuera alguna especie de crimen o quien sabe? ¡El colmo!, ¿que hablara bajo?, ya tenía ganas de empezar a gritar y que Sasuke y toda la cuadra se enterara de todo de una maldita vez, joder.

—¡Yo, no te robé nada, ya hablamos de esto! —Y ahora ella, era la ofendida.

Diablos, acaba de salirse de sus casillas «cálmate Naruto, haz un esfuerzo». Iba a poner toda su voluntad en serio, solo porque quería causar el menor daño posible a Sasuke y porque en realidad, que el moreno se enterara de mala forma no era conveniente para él tampoco, aunque la situación ya era demasiado y él estaba "de a toque", faltaba poco para perder los controles—. Sí, sí , lo sé, de veras, ya me lo explicaste, —se medio disculpó por el momento de arranque, de pronto se sentía muy cansado, como si tuviera un gran peso encima— pero el asunto es que si todo fue un malentendido como dices, tu dejaste que todos siguieran malentendiéndolo, y no es justo Sakura, tú debiste decirle a Sasuke que Minako es nuestra hija y no lo hiciste y yo no puedo evitar sentir eso como si me la hubieses robado, de veras —hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos como si buscara algo detrás de ellos, algo que le definiera cómo debía actuar con ella, porque aunque se estaba metiendo en el ruedo, seguía estando inseguro de todo— como si me los hubieses robado —no esperaba que escuchara lo último, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para que lo oyera.

Había algo allí, no sabía si culpa, remordimiento o qué cosa, pero había, no obstante Sakura no le dio chance de ver más, desvió sus ojos, Naruto pudo ver la forma en que mordía su labio inferior mientras giraba, antes de quedar de espaldas a él.

Sakura seguía sin darle la cara, en uno y otro sentido.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

Había estado bastante ajetreado ese día, después de pasar desde temprano en la mañana atendiendo una emergencia en quirófano, Itachi estaba feliz de poder irse a casa temprano.

No obstante, cada vez que su mente tomaba un respiro de su trabajo, de inmediato era ocupada por su rubio tormento y sus intentos de desquiciarlo. Después de su encuentro en el despacho de su casa, estuvo ignorándolo y evadiéndolo de nuevo, y de nuevo cuando Itachi empezaba a ver la luz hacia su «rehabilitación», su ex volvía sorpresivamente para hacerle recaer, solo para seguir jugando a las escondidas después.

Había estado pensando desde hacía mucho en un plan de acción para resolver esa retorcida situación que mantenían entre ellos, pero no encontraba un camino que condujera a resolver algo en positivo. Si Deidara no fuera tan jodidamente difícil de tratar.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, que cerró los ojos ante la punzada repentina que amenazaba con ser pronto una jaqueca, cuando la calle hasta los momentos completamente desierta fue atravesada por una enorme bola blanca que supo definir al momento. A penas puedo reaccionar, y estaba seguro que su pie pisando el freno fue mas un reflejo cuando otro cuerpo cruzando la calle a toda marcha fue detenido contra su auto.

—Oh… mierda

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, ahora iba a ser que no se sabía otra palabra.

—Hablaré con Sasuke kun, pero no puedo prometerte nada, ¿o cómo quieres que le explique que vas a venir a ver a Minako cada vez que quieras? Es un poco ilógico.

—No lo sería si le dijeras lo que tienes que decirle —Sakura resopló al mismo tiempo que él.

—Está bien Naruto, pero entiende

—Sí lo que sea —ambos estaban ya en sus límites, pero como esperaba Naruto iba a complicarle las cosas en algún momento. De todos modos, ella iba a poder manejarlo, estaba segura, desde el principio lo estuvo. Claro que, con Naruto siempre debías considerar el factor sorpresa.

—Dependerá de Sasuke kun, si el no acepta, —y Sakura estaba segura de que iba a ser así— tendrás que esperar a que pueda hablar con él de la mejor forma posible —y eso era un alivio por una parte, Naruto no iba a poder hacer nada, Sasuke aparentemente no quería nada con él y ella iba a aprovechar eso, Naruto tendría que seguir esperando hasta que ella pudiera resolver ese asunto. Fuera como fuera sería a su modo. Solo tenía que retenerlo lo suficiente, para que al momento en que el rubio se hartara y decidiera él mismo revelar todo, nadie le creyera. Especialmente Sasuke.

Naruto dudaba que hubiera una buena forma en absoluto, pero le dejaría, por el momento—, de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo hablarás con él sobre lo de Minako?

—Mañana mismo —no dijo nada, solo asintió, Sakura podía ver perfectamente que no estaba muy convencido, pero desde su punto de vista no tenía otra opción, tendría que seguir esperando por ella, mientras ella pudiera mantenerlo así.

—Ahora, Naruto, me tengo que ir —dio luego un cambio al tema, casualmente mirando su reloj, una sutil forma de decirle que se fuera. Naruto lo entendía. También sabía que realmente tenía que irse, a esa hora tendría que regresar a la clínica y obviamente no iba a dejarle allí solo con Sasuke, y no es como si Sasuke lo dejaría de todos modos, si él quisiera quedarse.

Sakura sintió una gran satisfacción, de pronto tenía la sensación de tener el control de nuevo—. Supongo que es hora de irme —siendo la imagen del abatimiento salió por delante de ella hasta la puerta, dónde muy caballerosamente la abrió dándole pase a ella, Sakura tomó su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de la casa seguida por Naruto.

Naruto la observó de pié en el escalón, de espaldas a él, esperando a que cerrara la puerta y avanzara hacia ella para asegurarse que había salido de _su_ casa. Considerando la experiencia de las últimas semanas, él sabía que ese mañana podría prolongarse por tiempo indefinido. Sintió la piel de su frente fruncirse, mientras seguía mirando a su _amiga_, Sakura volteó, y compartieron miradas unos momentos mientras él seguía con su manos en el pomo de la puerta detrás de él.

—Naruto… —allí se iba su reciente sensación de alivio volando por la cuneta calle abajo— yo…

Naruto cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viéndola, respiró hondo, y contuvo el tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza hacia atrás en la madera junto, liberándolo todo luego en un murmullo—. Está bien, Sakura chan, será dependerá de Sasuke.

Sakura asintió, volviendo su cabeza al frente hacia la calle, dudó antes de avanzar hacia el garaje, vacilante, deteniéndose con su mano en la manilla, se quedó allí hasta que Naruto dejó su posición en la entrada de su casa, llegó a su auto estacionado en la calle. Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y avanzaron por la calle cada cual a su destino.

Sakura hacia la clínica. Naruto… de vuelta a hablar con Sasuke.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

—¿Entonces?

—Por ahora seguimos en la segunda opción.

Deidara suspiró, tomando la capeta que Kakashi acababa de pasarle sobre el escritorio. Se encontraban en su despacho. Kakashi había estado investigando por su cuenta sobre el secuestro de Naruto, y no había lo grado hallar nada nuevo, así como tampoco había nada que relacionara a Sakura en ello, más que el hecho de que había sucedido frente al edificio donde ella vivía, una mañana que Naruto había ido a verla. Y no se podía negar que eso también agregaba sospechas, pero no era más que eso, sospechas.

—¿Y… —Deidara levantó la vista de los papeles para mirar su siempre tan relajado interlocutor al momento en que este tomo la palabra de nuevo — a ti cómo te fue? —no puso evitar una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras tomaba otra carpeta de el primer cajón a la derecha, de su escritorio, y se la pasaba de la misma forma en que Kakashi lo hizo antes.

— Juzga por ti mismo.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer~ Hasta Pronto :D


	6. V: Sobre Perseverancia

N/A: Aquí estamos! Capítulo nuevo, y solo tardé dos semanas esta vez, voy agarrando el ritmo wii. Ahora solo tengo que mantenerlo XDU También encontrarán que está mas larguito que los otros, no se pueden quejar (?), que lo disfruten =D

* * *

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo V **

**Sobre perseverancia**

—Oh… mierda

En menos de dos segundos ya había bajado del auto y estaba frente al «atropellado», pudo volver a respirar con un poco de alivio, al notar que al menos no estaba muerto, vio perfectamente como había caído, prácticamente llevándose todo el golpe en la cabeza.

Corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse, casi al mismo tiempo que la bola blanca que había pasado antes del chico, era un perro enorme, el cual se acercó al trigueño en el suelo, gimiendo en lamento. El joven, ahora sentado en el suelo sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, le gruñó en regaño —¡Akamaru! ¡Perro loco! —el animal se agachó cabizbajo y luego se volvió a levantar para darle un lengüetazo a su amo en la cara y seguidamente retraerse de nuevo, pareció una especie de chantaje para que no le regañara más, y como que funcionó, el otro lo miró reprobatoriamente, pero decidió concentrarse en su cabeza de nuevo. Itachi aprovechó el momento para capturar su atención.

—Déjame ayudarte, —lucia aturdido, lo pudo poner de pie sin mucha resistencia, pero se mantenía un poco tambaleante— soy médico, ven conmigo lo mejor será llevarte de urgencia a que te revisen —pensó en primeros auxilios pero luego determinó que llevárselo a la clínica de inmediato y hacerle un chequeo sería más conveniente, pero apenas le dijo eso, solo dio dos pasos con él antes de que el otro recuperara el suficiente control para zafarse de su agarre.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¡Eres un extraño que casi me mata! ¿Cómo crees que voy a ir contigo a alguna parte? ¿Estás loco? —Y para indignarse— ¿cómo sé que no eres una especie de psicópata que va a secuestrarme o algo? —Que se quejara le pareció comprensible, y estaba listo para dialogar y convencerlo de que se dejara ayudar y toda la cosa, pero la acusación lo descolocó un poco—. Vamos Akamaru —el perro que ya iba junto a ellos, apenas Itachi se dispuso a llevarse a su dueño, se detuvo también y se quedó mirando a Itachi con curiosidad cuando el otro vociferó antes de mostrar la intención de seguir a su amo.

Estaba seguro de que una expresión de ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?, pasó por su cara un momento— Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?, acabas de estrellarte contra mi auto, ni creas que voy a dejarte ir así.

—¡No necesito ayuda, y agradece que no te demande por intento de atropellamiento! —en serio pretendía irse, tuvo que aspirar y exhalar el aire de sus pulmones para tomar tranquilidad, este era de los tercos, ya tenía experiencia con los de su tipo como para saber que dada las circunstancias, ponerse a discutir era una inútil perdida de tiempo y su ética no le permitía dejarlo ir sin sentirse responsable y echarse encima una preocupación, hizo lo más lógico. Se acercó al atropellado que iba claramente mareado, tratando de convencer a su preocupado canino de que estaría bien, lo tomó y se lo echó al hombro, sin prestarle atención a sus alaridos y a los del perro que se había puesto a ladrar como loco alrededor suyo mientras avanzaba hacia el auto, antes de que el animal pudiera atacarle le abrió la puerta de atrás, y este se quedó quieto mirándolo de nuevo.

—¡Maldición que me bajes! —en tanto intentaba mantener bajo control al histérico que se removía tratando de bajarse, le hizo una seña al perro con la mano para que subiera.

—Solo llevaré a tu terco amo a que se atienta, lo prometo

—¡Akamaru no le hagas caso!

—¡Akamaru! —Akamaru al parecer le entendió y siendo más racional que su amo subió, ganándose una queja de este, y el alivio de Itachi de que se pusiera de su lado en vez de lanzársele directo a la yugular. Se había arriesgado por su instinto sobre la inteligencia y personalidad del animal.

— ¿Ahora va a resultar que si eres un secuestrador y manipulas a mi perro para llevar a cabo tus oscuros planes? —apenas lo puso en el asiento quiso bajarse pero logró impedírselo, bloqueándole la salida con su cuerpo.

—Oh ya me descubriste, fue mi plan desde el principio que te arrojaras contra mi auto, y que todo pareciera un accidente, usando mis técnicas ilusorias de control mental —contario a lo que esperaba, su sarcasmo hizo que el otro tuviera que reprimir una risa.

—¿Yo me golpeo la cabeza y tu alucinas?

—¿Te vas a dejar ayudar? —ambos se vieron de brazos cruzados entornando la mirada.

Un ladrido de Akamaru y su petición en forma de, echarse en el asiento y volver a gemir en súplica, logró que fuera el «herido» el que se resignara y aceptara.

—Vale —como niño regañado se acomodó en el asiento, refunfuñado, una vez Itachi estuvo en su asiento, aclaró—: Pero solo para aliviar su sentimiento de culpa —señalando al peludo detrás de él, quien manifestó ese sentimiento con un suave quejido—, y el tuyo —agregó seguidamente, atrayendo su mirada de nuevo—. Pero fue un golpe de nada.

—Realmente lo dudo por la forma en que rebotó tu cabeza en el pavimento —rebatió él. No recibiendo más que una mueca en respuesta.

Luego de eso, no perdió más tiempo en ponerse en marcha. No tardó mucho para que estuviera ingresando al área de emergencia de la clínica. No estaba tan lejos.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

No podía negar que titubeó cuando estuvo con el pomo en la mano nuevamente, se sintió como criminal cuando miró a ambos lados esperando que nadie lo estuviera viendo antes de meterse finalmente en la casa, él mismo había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito antes de irse, después de dudar unos momentos sobre qué debía hacer.

Dentro, el recibidor estaba solo, y todo estaba en silencio, estuvo tentado a llamar a la persona de casa pero prefirió aventurarse escaleras arriba, le daría más tiempo para tomar fuerza y menos a Sasuke para preparar la forma de echarlo fuera.

—¿Sasuke…? —susurró al asomarse por el corredor de las habitaciones, iba directo a la que era su viejo dormitorio, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se detuvo justo frente a la habitación contigua, cuya puerta estaba abierta; el cuarto de la bebé. Atraído por unos «ruiditos», cruzó el marco y se acercó hasta la cuna corral de madera blanca, sabía que tenía esa cara de tonta felicidad, tan suya, cuando la vio. Estaba al parecer muy entretenida jugando una forma muy tierna de lucha libre «de bebé» con un conejo de felpa un poco más grande que ella. A saber que habría echo la pobre criatura de peluche para que estuviera recibiendo esa clase de castigo, que incluía espachurramientos, golpes y hasta mordiscos, y que la pequeña pelirroja parecía estar tan encantada de darle.

Naruto rodeó la cuna situada al medio de la habitación, y se agachó para mirarla entre las rejillas de madera, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que mantuvo aún después de saludarle—. Hola Minako-chan —saludo que le salió casi en un susurro como si tuviera miedo de lastimar sus tiernos oídos si hablaba más alto. Minako se quedó quieta al oírlo, tendida sobre el conejo que seguía siendo ligeramente estrujado debajo de ella como una especie de almohada muy cómoda, con su cabecita girada hacia él, y le sonrió.

Se sintió estúpido cuando le escocieron los ojos y tuvo que frotarse las lágrimas que ya se asomaban, mientras se sorbía la nariz, una reacción infantil que se le había quedado. Acercó a su mano a la pequeñita y la estrechó y agitó suavecito al estilo saludo formal, ganándose más sonrisas.

El momento no le duró mucho.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —por segunda vez en el día Sasuke le tomaba de sorpresa, pero esta vez pudo notar sin embargo, que no había tono agrio en su voz, de hecho, era muy suave, no bajo, solo suave, como la expresión con que lo miraba cuando fue capaz de levantar la vista; ni había notado que había una puerta de ese lado. Se quedó un poco descolocado por la actitud inesperada de Sasuke y porque estaba predispuesto más bien a un poco de agresividad, por lo que tardó unos momentos antes de que pudiera responder.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

Estuvo mirando por la ventana hasta que ambos vehículos desaparecieron de su vista, por un momento sintió el impulso de seguirle, pero él nunca fue del tipo impulsivo. Había sido tan difícil con ellos siempre. Le dolía pensar que después de tanto ahora todo se perdiera, pero su orgullo siempre le podía más, aunque con todo y eso, siempre era él el que daba el paso definitivo. Naruto siempre estuvo sobre él, metiéndose en su vida, volviéndose gran parte de ella, pero a pesar de lo valiente que era para la mayoría de las cosas, en lo que se refiere a su relación, Naruto siempre parecía tener miedo de lanzarse, siempre necesitó que él le mostrara que podía, que le diera la seguridad de que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, para él era difícil, sí, pero lo había hecho antes. Y podía hacerlo de nuevo, lo había intentado incluso, solo que las circunstancias le habían jodido el momento.

Sus pensamientos no hacían más que darle vueltas, se alejó de la ventana. En su cabeza una vocecita molesta le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía simplemente echar todo a la basura, no cuando la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, ya había podido comprobar de la peor forma, que no podía vivir sin ese dobe. Miró a su hija a gatas en su cuna, se mecía atrás y adelante, estaba aprendiendo a ponerse en esa posición, pronto estaría gateando por toda la casa. Le sonrió, cuando ella lo vio y extendió su pequeña manito hacia él, «hablándole» en su idioma de bebé, él le alcanzó el que parecía ser su peluche favorito, un conejo blanco y azul que le había regalado su tío Itachi y la nena se abalanzó contra él toda emocionada.

Se apoyó contra la baranda y se quedó observándola. Le encantaba atracar esa cosa, tenía mucha energía, y era tan alegre, daba gracias al cielo de que no había salido llorona, todo lo contrario, parecía tener una fortaleza y determinación muy grandes, aunque apenas tenía siete meses, Sasuke presentía que sería una muchachita testaruda negada a rendirse a algo. Cómo Naruto, no podía evitar relacionarla con él siempre, le parecía una locura encontrarle tantas similitudes.

Suspiró y se alejó hacia su habitación, la niña estaría entretenida un rato, así que se recostó en su sofá pie de cama, a ojear el último número de la revista médica que le había llegado, que no estuviera ejerciendo no quería decir que no se mantuviera actualizado. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de estar pendiente de la bebé, por medio del monitor de bebé portátil. Bendita tecnología.

No podía negar que se asustó, y dio un respingo cuando oyó una voz de donde solo provenían los monosílabos de su hija. El susto se volvió sorpresa cuando en la mini pantalla vio a Naruto junto a la cuna de su pequeña, mirándola entre las barras del barandal. Frunció el ceño, se levantó deprisa dejando el monitor en la cama, y se acercó a la puerta que unía ambos cuartos, iba a exigirle que le dijera que rayos pretendía volviendo allí de esa forma y luego quizás le daría un boleto a la calle en forma de patada. Lo quería, pero seguía resentido y con el orgullo imperando.

Sin embargo, sus planes agresivos murieron cuando parado en el marco de la puerta, pudo ver en primera fila la imagen tan tierna que estaba protagonizando el idiota ese con el que seguía casado. Naruto estaba justo frente a él, del otro lado de la cuna y la forma en que miraba a la niña le causó un agradable estremecimiento.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? —su voz no tuvo la fuerza que hubiera deseado al principio, pero no importó, tenía una sensación removiéndole el pecho que no le dejaba ser antipático.

Naruto lo miró unos momentos, pudo leer la preocupación y la confusión en su cara—Tengo algo que decirte —y en su voz.

Dudó sobre como actuar, por la sensación en su pecho y por el consejo de su voz interna que iba en completa oposición a lo que le impulsaba a hacer el resentimiento que tenía encima. Acabo por oír el consejo interno de no echarlo, y maldijo a Naruto y su mirada boba que siempre le hacía doblegar su orgullo.

—Sígueme

Naruto sintió que había logrado un paso grande al oír la aceptación indirecta de que lo escucharía, ahora, ¿qué iba a decirle?, no estaba seguro. ¿Debía arriesgarse y decir toda la verdad? A pesar de que es lo que sus impulsos le decían, era muy arriesgado y él por esta ocasión en su vida, tenía muy fijo que no estaba para riesgos. De pronto sentía como si estuvieran lloviéndole piedras en el estomago, contrario a su pensamiento anterior, había seguido un impulso al devolverse a hablar con él. Pero no podía soltarle la verdad de sopetón, podría empeorar su situación, Sasuke podría pensar que estaba burlándose de él, o algo peor.

Observó a su alrededor, y otro malestar se le añadió oprimiéndole la boca del estómago; la idea de que Sakura compartiera _esa_ habitación con Sasuke. Era la habitación que antes era de ellos, y era obvio que el moreno la seguía ocupando. Su vista se perdió un momento recorriendo los tomos acomodados en el librero en la esquina-estudio que ellos juntos habían acomodado allí. Fue una sensación agradable descubrir que encontraba ese espacio igual a la última vez que estuvo allí, sus propios libros mezclados con los de Sasuke, podía jurar que todos en la misma posición, de hecho podía jurar eso de todo la habitación.

Sonrió ligeramente, lo del la mini biblioteca había sido cosa suya pues, Sasuke no medía el tiempo cuando se metía de cabeza en los libros y a él no le gustaba que se quedara hasta tan tarde en el estudio de la casa. Le gustaba saber que estaba allí cerquita cuando se iba a dormir. De hecho, para ello había añadido también el sofá al pie de cama, porque allí en el escritorio seguía estando muy lejos.

Un ligero _flasback, _cruzó por su cabeza, una escena de él recostado con la cabeza hacia el pie de la cama y Sasuke recostado a lo largo del sofá leyendo mientras acariciaba distraídamente su pelo rubio. Que cursi y agradable escena. Había llegado a ser tan perfecta su relación.

De pronto la tristeza le atravesó. Miró a Sasuke, sentado en el brazo del mueble azul que combinada con las fundas de las almohadas y contrastaba con el edredón naranja. El edredón naranja que se suponía que Sasuke odiaba, por ser de un color «tan escandaloso». Sasuke pareció leer su pensamiento porque se removió ligeramente al notar como veía la cama, en tanto seguía mirándolo impasible, esperando que empezara a hablar.

Subió el par de escalones que daban al nivel del piso en el que estaban la cama y las mesas de noche a los lados de la misma. Estaba considerando cómo empezar cuando notó que Sasuke ojeaba brevemente algo a su lado sobre el sofá. Una pantalla, con una perfecta vista de Minako en su cuna.

A juzgar por el ángulo, Sasuke pudo verlo perfectamente desde el momento en que se acercó a ella, ¿por qué no reaccionó al momento? Conociéndolo, si permanecía vigilándola, era imposible que estuviera distraído, como para no notar su presencia al de inmediato. De nuevo se encontró mirándolo confundido, Sasuke suspiró, y le devolvió una mirada de impaciencia.

Aún con eso, permaneció distrayéndose con sus pensamientos, ciertamente no le sorprendían los detalles como que hubiera elegido la habitación de junto para que fuera la de la bebé, ni que las hubiera hecho conectar por dentro, ni que se hubiera convertido en «madre» de tiempo completo, y dejara incluso de trabajar para estar allí todo el día. Ni nada, Sasuke parecía un tempano, pero adoraba a los niños, o al menos adoraba que los niños lo adoraran, nunca estuvo muy seguro, tenía un ego de proporciones mayúsculas, después de todo, pero lo que sí era cierto era que tener una familia enorme –con muchos hijos por supuesto-, era uno de sus principales deseos y que para Naruto no poder darle eso era una gran frustración, y que eso era lo que los había llevado a todo este enredo, por cierto.

Tuvo que frotarse la cara, Sasuke lo había pillado desde el principio, ¿qué pensaría de su forma de actuar frente a Minako? Quizás le dijera ahora, en algún momento había adoptado el «modo analista», y estaba a punto de quejarse de su falta de comunicación.

—¿Vas a decirme algo dobe? Porque si solo vas a quedarte…

—No voy a darte el divorcio —no supo por qué dijo eso así tan de pronto, tan seco y tan de golpe, pero lo dijo. Sasuke lo miró de nuevo, un poco sorprendido, bueno, mucho en realidad para quién sabía leerle tan bien; como él.

Y lo estaba, más que mucho, no hubiera esperado eso, por un lado él no había insistido luego de pedírselo, e incluso había considerado hasta retrasar el trámite cuando Naruto aceptara (más por fastidiarle la relación a Naruto con su otro novio que por los consejos que le hubiera dado su hermano, en realidad) pero por otra parte ¿a qué venía aquello?, ¿acaso no era Naruto el mas interesado en separarse? Al menos eso hubiera pensado cualquiera luego de su estupidez de «no interferir con su familia», y más de ver la escenita en el pasillo aquel que le hacía despertar sus instintos asesinos cada vez que la recordaba. A pesar de todo siguió manteniendo esa tan bien perfeccionada máscara de apatía—. ¿Y a cuenta de qué?

Totalmente opuesto a Naruto que de pronto se había llenado de un nerviosismo visible, podía verlo en sus ojos que buscaban mirar a cualquier dirección, en sus brazos que de pronto no se decidían si quedarse cruzados a la altura de su pecho, a los costados de su cuerpo o con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, al igual que sus pies sobre los que cambió el peso de su cuerpo del derecho al izquierdo y luego al derecho otra vez. Sasuke detalló cada gesto, y casi sonrió cuando lo vio morderse los labios. Siempre le encantó cuando Naruto reaccionaba así; por causa suya.

Se puso de pie, y cuando Naruto se quiso dar cuenta ya lo tenía tan cerca que casi saltó como un gato asustado. No sabía que responder, cómo responder sin revelar algo de lo que tenía que mantener en secreto. No es cómo si no quisiera revelarlo, pero ya había quedado claro que no podía, no así de una y sin anestesia, y a estas alturas tenía que reconocer que parte de aceptar las condiciones de Sakura era porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Sasuke, él sabía muy bien, que Sasuke era de las personas de las que no puedes esperar el perdón.

Y si decidía odiarlo por haber causado todo este enredo, ¿qué pasaría? Además estaba la parte en la que él quería pelear por su hija, pero ¿y Sasuke? Sí, Naruto se había detenido mucho a pensar en qué acabaría todo, cómo quedarían las cosas entre ellos, cómo acabarían las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura, cómo quedarían las cosas entre él y Kakashi, y lo más importante qué pasaría con Minako. Porque tenía el presentimiento de que al final, iban a acabar peleando los tres por ella. ¿Podría él llegar a eso? Su problema no era cuestión de confiar o no confiar en Sakura, era más, un dilema muy grande que le llenaba de dudas y temores y en el que su deseo de que nadie saliera lastimado y todo se resolviera lo mejor posible imperaba. Amaba a Sasuke, dios, lo amaba tanto como siempre, no podía dejar de pensar en que se sacrificaría si tuviera que hacerlo para no hacerle daño.

Sasuke por su parte empezaba a sentir como sus sentimientos reprimidos comenzaban a escapársele hacia la superficie, no podía evitarlo, no con Naruto mirándole de esa forma. Las palabras de Sakura de nuevo daban vueltas en su cabeza, «fuimos una parte importante en su vida, y él en la nuestra», sabía que no había sido intención de la rosada pero le habían hecho pensar en lo tanto que amaba a ese idiota, y en que había sido más que una parte importante en su vida, y lo seguía siendo—. No intentes mentirme Naruto —le advirtió en un susurro casi contra su boca.

—Sasuke… —Se quedó más mudo de lo que ya estaba, cómo es que había llegado tan cerca sin que lo notara, con ese coctel de sentimientos adentro, sería una suerte si su corazón y/o sistema nervioso no sufría algún daño por toda esa mezcla de emociones positivas y negativas que venía soportado desde que regresó. Quería decir algo pero no sabía como reaccionar. Sólo podía quedarse mirando como la expresión de Sasuke se iba pintando de frustración, hasta que resopló visiblemente molesto.

Demonios… Naruto sabía lo que le costaba decirle esas cosas. Pero, era el momento— Te vi Naruto, vi la forma en que mirabas a mi bebé, y veo la forma en que me miras ahora, no puedes negar que nada a cambiado entre nosotros, y a ella la quieres de alguna forma. Y eso… me convence de que lo que he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi vivo, de vuelta, no es imposible.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke? —la voz se le quebró. Tenerlo tan cerca, y en esas circunstancias, diciéndole esas palabras.

Sasuke ya pudo decir más, lo suyo no eran las palabras. Pero si le respondió. En el momento en que lo sintió, su reacción fue instantánea, igual que siempre, bastaba el mínimo contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo para que una especie de deseo desesperado se apoderara de ambos. En el momento en que Sasuke sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y lo atrajo de golpe a sus labios, en un movimiento rudo y rápido, sus brazos le rodearon pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sasuke jadeó contra sus labios al sentir la fuerza con que lo apretaba y la fiereza con que le respondía, nada había cambiado. Era lo que necesitaba, saber que nada había cambiado. Había querido probarlo el día en que lo vio vivo frente a él, pero esa vez Sakura se había interpuesto, y luego había sido ese otro novio.

Rompió el contacto al recordarlo, Naruto quiso evitarlo y eso le agradó, pero sus manos ahora una en cada mejilla del rubio lo impidieron— Naruto, solo dímelo, y vuelve conmigo a casa.

Se miraron, de nuevo, los azules de Naruto fijos en sus azabaches— ¿Decírtelo? —¿volver con él a casa? Un segundo…

—La razón por la que no quieres divorciarte, dobe —replicó el moreno, medio divertido, medio preocupado de que el rubio estuvieran tan lento, él siempre fue lento, pero no tanto. Sonrió.

—Sasuke yo… —lo había malentendido, Sasuke malentendió sus razones y él dejó que lo hiciera, pero cómo culparlo, cómo iba a imaginarse las verdaderas. No podía dejar que creyera… —No puedo… —sus palabras salieron tan cansadas.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

Al parecer tenía la cabeza tan dura como parecía, no resultó tener más que una contusión. Bueno, no es que eso fuera nada, pero por la forma en que lo vio casi estampar su cráneo en el pavimento, uno hubiera esperado algo mas serio. Era una suerte que no fuera así.

Al final, en el corto trayecto hacia la clínica mientras le sacaba conversación asegurando que permaneciera alerta, se enteró de ciertas cosas, como su nombre; Kiba. El hecho de que también era médico, veterinario, que se dedicaba al negocio familiar; adiestramiento canino, que Akamaru no era su mascota sino una especie de hijo, hermano, mejor amigo, y que tenía la misma edad que su hermanito. Así como que la razón del accidente había sido porque el grandote peludo Akamaru había decidido darse a la fuga cuando su hermana, también veterinaria intentó ponerle una vacuna. Resulta que el peludo grandote tenía cierta aversión por las agujas.

Habían acabado haciendo buenas migas, y ahora estaba junto a él sentado en una camilla del ala de urgencias, mientras su colega Kisame acaba de terminar de darle el alta.

—Bien, ya puedes dejar de sentirte culpable, sobreviviré —saltó como un resorte a penas el doctor le dijo que podía irse— Akamaru debe estar impaciente afuera, y mi madre se va a poner histérica sino aparezco pronto.

—Podrías haberla llamado.

—¿Y que se apareciera aquí? No lo creo.

—¿Qué tendría de malo?

—Mmm… —tomó unos segundos para pensar como describirla— digamos que mi madre es muy especial, y traumáticamente sobreprotectora. ¿Y por qué rayos me estás siguiendo?

Itachi medio sonrió cuando cortó la conversación de pronto para darse la vuelta y encararlo. Kiba lo miró algo suspicaz— voy a sospechar en serio que tienes algún interés oculto. —Él solo completó su sonrisa.

—Por ahora, mi único interés es que llegues sano a tu casa —le respondió luego, abriéndole la puerta de vidrio para que saliera.

—¿Por ahora? —indagó Kiba añadiendo un toque de diversión sin perder el tono de suspicacia.

La respuesta que recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros y un gesto invitándolo a salir.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

Deidara estaba claro en que él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero podía decir que todo era porque no podía salir de la línea entre, no poder vivir _con_ Itachi y no poder vivir _sin_ Itachi.

Su matrimonio había sido un desastre, Itachi era un infiel sin remedio y él era un lunático que iba a acabar matándolo como consiguiera comprobarlo. Itachi siempre dijo que era paranoia suya y nunca había tenido pruebas de nada, pero la cosa era que no podía vivir de esa forma, y por eso había exigido el divorcio. De lo que, por cierto, le había caído de la patada que Itachi se lo diera tan fácil –según su punto de vista- y eso solo había contribuido mas a su problema inicial. Vamos, que si lo amaba tanto como decía, podría haberse negado un poquito ¿no?, ser un poco mas firme, no dejarlo ir así como así, ¡demonios!.

—¡Maldito Itachi! —¡Crash! La figurilla de arcilla en sus manos acabó echa pedazos en la puerta de su despacho. Una curiosa costumbre que tenía cuando se le subía el estrés; destruir sus propias creaciones.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, tal vez ya iba siendo hora de buscarlo. Pero no quería hacerlo tan pronto. Estaba jugando un juego peligroso con él, lo sabía, pero era por esa misma causa de quererlo y no quererlo al mismo tiempo, y también sabía que el moreno tarde o temprano acabaría cansándose. Lo que no sabía era si estaría preparado cuando lo hiciera.

Tomó otra figurilla del mueble detrás de él, estuvo jugando con ella entre sus manos mientras seguía pensando en su gran dilema. Él lo había dejado sí, y él mismo había empezado a buscarlo de nuevo, ocasionalmente. Itachi se quejaba de que iba a terminar volviéndolo loco, pero aún así le seguía el juego, y así el loco iba a ser él –si es que ya no lo estaba- como no pudiera superar esa adicción tan brava que tenía por su ex.

Miró su móvil sobre la superficie de caoba unos momentos mientras trataba de estrujar el objeto en sus manos. Iba a ser que el maldito era una droga, porque hasta ansiedad sentía y cada vez mas seguido.

Llamaría. Tomó el teléfono y presionó el botón. Resopló para sí mismo por tenerlo en marcado rápido, llevó el auricular contra su oído y estuvo escuchando el tono un rato hasta que se cayó. Esperó un momento y volvió a marcar.

Al segundo intento, fue enviado directamente al buzón de mensaje. Miró el teléfono algo horrorizado, era la primera vez que pasaba, es decir, Itachi siempre le respondía, siempre. Puso el aparato lentamente donde estaba.

Lo apagó.

—Bien… calma — ese pánico no debía ser normal. No debería sentirse así, cuando Itachi se cansara a él no debía importarle nada y seguir con su vida. Y no es como si le hubiese apagado el teléfono.

Quizás solo se quedó sin batería.

Ajá. Solo la batería.

La pequeña inocente araña inanimada bajo la palma de su mano era ahora picadillo sobre el escritorio. Tendría que ir a la tienda de artesanía por más arcilla, iba a necesitar más de sus piezas.

Su ansiedad se agravaba y… No iba a estar preparado.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa caída la noche, la casa estaba tan muerta como siempre. La mayoría de las veces se sentía como si viviera sola allí. No obstante ese no había sido motivo para que renunciara durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Ella…

¿A quién iba a engañar? Hace tiempo que lo venía haciendo, aunque no había renunciando del todo, a pesar de toda esa determinación para mantener su lugar en esa casa luego de que Naruto regresara, no podía engañarse a sí misma, no tenía ningún lugar que mantener.

Sasuke nunca lo intentó, cuando estuvo embarazada era atento, no amoroso, ni nada por el estilo, sólo atento, y eso fue lo más que había tenido nunca de él, y lo único, aún así esperaba que las cosas mejoraran con el nacimiento de su hija. Pero cuando nació Minako, las cosas no sucedieron como ella esperó, sino que simplemente volvió a ser invisible para sus ojos. La bebé solo los separó, para Sasuke se volvió su centro, mientras que para ella era cada vez mas difícil tenerla cerca. Había esa sensación de culpa, cuando la tenía en brazos la sentía como una muñequita que se había robado. Que tuviera los ojos de Naruto no ayudaba en nada, desde el principio supo que esos ojitos era una cosa que obsesionaba a Sasuke, pero éste nunca dijo nada sobre el parecido, era probable que pensara que solo era su imaginación, por la añoranza de su amado fallecido, y el significado de no poder tener hijos en su relación. Y así mientras más ella se desentendía de su labor como madre, más lo asumía el moreno. Irónico, porque biológicamente él era eso precisamente.

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró extendida en la amplia y vacía cama, frunció sus labios a la par de su frente, dando a sus facciones una mueca de total frustración. Sasuke nunca la dejó entrar al cuarto que compartió con el rubio en su tiempo, esa habitación había quedado convertida en una especie de santuario, al que ni siquiera él mismo quería profanar cuando Naruto había, supuestamente, fallecido. Supo por lo cerca que permaneció de él en esos días y por el apoyo que le estuvo dando como amiga y profesional, que se había mudado a otra habitación –a esa donde ella estaba ahora- porque le hacía mal estar en la suya, y así se había quedado cuando se casaron, en principio.

No tardó mucho para que el dolor de Sasuke se fuera y dejara paso a la nostalgia, eventualmente se fue mudando de nuevo a su santuario, y ella se fue quedando sola. Al principio solo fue su lugar para pasar el tiempo, su estudio privado, luego preparó el cuarto de la bebé junto a ese y los hizo unir por dentro, allí lo vio venir. Fue lento y hasta sutil, primero todo era «normal», luego cuando nació la niña empezó a pasar la mayor parte de la noche con ella arrullándola en su silla mecedora. Era tierno, y siempre volvía a su lado, así que lo toleró, el problema fue cuando, dejó de volver a su lado después de levantarse para ir con ella, y luego cuando ni siquiera se acostaba ya allí. Poco a poco iba notando como sus cosas iban desapareciendo y un día, Sasuke y ella se habían vuelto solo un par de amigos que vivían en cuartos diferentes de una misma casa, eso era para él, su amiga, no su esposa. Y se había encontrado hecha a la idea de que así eran las cosas, que con el tiempo ya las cosas se darían por sí sola, se había enfocado en su carrera, y en su trabajo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se la pasaba todo el día fuera de casa. Ocasionalmente hacía algún intento por acercarse, que resultaba infructuoso, y luego volvía a la rutina hasta que tuviera fuerzas para otro intento más.

Pero, al final de cuentas era, la señora Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sasuke era su esposo legalmente, tenían una hija, y para el mundo eran una linda familia feliz, tenía lo que siempre quiso, en teoría, guardando la misma esperanza de toda una vida de que algún día sería algo mas. Hasta que Naruto volvió a sus vidas, y resultó que Sasuke nunca fue viudo, su matrimonio nunca fue válido, ella ya no era la señora Uchiha, Sasuke ya no era su esposo, y lo único que le quedaba era una hija que tampoco era de ella. Ah pero eso Sasuke no lo sabía, aún podía volver a tener su fantasía, solo tenía que evitar que Naruto le quitara el único falso lazo que le quedaba con su amor eterno, Sasuke se divorciaría de él, se volvería a casar con ella y todo sería como debía ser.

Todo sería sencillo, solo Naruto y ella sabían ese secreto, y no había pruebas de nada, era su palabra contra la suya, ella lo dejaría pasar hasta que el rubio explotara, abriera la boca, y él solito se echara el letrero de loco encima, ¿quién iba a creerle esa locura? ¿Que él era el padre de Minako y Sasuke su madre? Pobrecito.

Nada podía irle mal; solo tendría que preparar el terreno con Sasuke. Esa sería la única parte difícil.

**«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»**

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke amaneció sin poder dormir bien en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había sucedido en la tarde. El día anterior Naruto no lo rechazó, pero tampoco lo aceptó, estaba tan extrañamente inseguro, se sintió dolido de pensar que era porque realmente sentía algo fuerte por el Hatake y que estaba confundido. Sasuke sabía que siendo Naruto, antes de tomar una decisión querría aclarar las cosas con el otro sujeto; y no se equivocaba. Pero no tener una respuesta clara le carcomía, al final habían terminado discutiendo por ello, y Sasuke había acabado exigiéndole que eligiera de una vez por todas. Mentiría si dijera que no temía que al final no lo eligiera, así como también sería mentira decir que después de hacerle confesar finalmente que si lo amaba, y que quería la familia que Sasuke le ofrecía, este iba a permitirle quedarse con Kakashi y no con él.

Mas tarde cuándo bajó a la cocina, se sorprendió de ver a su… compañera de domicilio allí, un viernes, Sakura desde que pudo volver a trabajar, salía muy temprano, iba a casa para el almuerzo y luego volvía a irse hasta la noche. En los últimos tiempos casi nunca se veían.

—¿No trabajas hoy? —preguntó casualmente, mientras iba a la nevera por un vaso de jugo.

A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa, pero no le costó nada recomponerse, y con una gran sonrisa, le respondió con un saludo en modo «ama de casa feliz»—. Ah Sasuke kun, buenos días. No, hoy no trabajo. Me tomé el día libre.

—Que bien —mantuvo el sarcasmo para él mismo. No es que no quisiera a Sakura, es solo que no la quería como ella quería, y era tan incómodo y molesto tratarla, como lo fue en su etapa de escolares, hasta que Naruto y él se hicieron pareja y ella tuvo que superarlo. Solo que no lo superó y cuando pasó lo que pasó entre ellos luego de la supuesta muerte de Naruto la chica tuvo una especie de regresión. Y durante su inválido matrimonio, había habido una serie de resignaciones y regresiones que dejaban entrever que quizás nunca habría superación.

Pensándolo bien, sería bueno que se quedara ese día. Con Sakura no habría, un buen momento para decirle lo que necesitaba decirle, así que mientras más pronto mejor. Necesitaba aclarar con ella, ahora más que nunca que fuera cual fuera al situación con Naruto, él no tenía intención alguna de casarse con ella. El único problema, era su hija. Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que la alejaran de su lado.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar —apenas soltó esas palabras Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dio toda su atención. Apenas oyó esas palabras, Sakura sintió todas sus alarmas activarse. Ese _tenemos que hablar_ le dio muy mala espina.

—Pues… yo también tengo algo que hablar contigo, de hecho —pero trató de obviar el ligero temor que le ofrecía esa oración y prefirió aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar ella con Sasuke, se había quedado ese día para ello después de todo para eso se había quedado, y podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro que le daba Sasuke al ofrecerle el mismo su atención. No esperó tener una oportunidad tan temprano comenzando el día, y quién sabe si tendría otra—. Sobre Naruto —completó antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo—sobre lo de ayer.

—¿Ayer? —le llamó la atención como Sasuke se quedó quieto mirándola, pero era tan nulamente expresivo que no tuvo pista alguna de por qué.

—Sí… ayer, ya ves que apareció de improviso y la verdad no había querido decirte nada, pero estando él casado contigo Sasuke creo que debes saberlo, además como ya te dije ayer se apareció acá y era mentira que yo lo había invitado, yo…

Sasuke la escuchó, y al darse cuenta de que el evento de «ayer» del que ella hablaba no era el que había pensado, sacudió la cabeza despejando ese pensamiento, sólo para notar que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo—¿Sakura? ve al grano, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

—Sasuke kun —hizo una pausa dramática, y con su cara mas seria resumió—: temo que Naruto, pueda estar sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno delirante.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**xwzy -**espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas.

Y Gracias a todos por leer! Y Por sus comentarios que siempre alimentan el ánimo para seguir adelante =D (espero todos hayan recibido su respuesta).

Sí soy una bruja por dejarlo ahí (?), como sea XD ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Ya se va yendo hacia el nudo esta historia, de aquí en adelante es cuando se me complica más por lo complejo que se va volviendo desarrollar los capitulos, pero sigo firme en mantener el ritmo, me propongo no tardarme mas de dos semanas en actualizar, pero si puedo lograr que sea una sola mejor, así que pendiente eh.

Adiós. Hasta la próxima~


	7. VI: Sobre Dudas

Se supone que me tocaba publicar la semana pasada, sorry . se me pasó. Pero acá está (después de casi entrarme a golpes con la página para que lo publicara u.ú). Ojalá les guste! Les recuerdo los errores que hayan, míos =O

* * *

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo V **

**Sobre dudas**

—_Sasuke kun —hizo una pausa, y con su cara mas seria resumió—: temo que Naruto, pueda estar sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno delirante._

Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarla con su cara de «estás de broma, ¿verdad?»

—Es en serio Sasuke kun

—¿Solo porque se inventó una invitación? —el ligero gesto de incomodidad al removerse en su silla, no pasó desapercibido al moreno. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en su propio asiento, en el lado opuesto de la mesa de la cocina, donde ambos habían tomado asiento en mudo acuerdo cuando se dijeron que tenían que hablar, y se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba detenidamente, sin perder el rostro de escepticismo.

—En realidad es algo que venía sospechando, desde que regresó y empecé a verlo en mi consulta.

—¿Trastorno delirante?

—Pues sí, ya sabes, delirios de cosas que nunca han pasado pero que para él son completamente reales —rebatió restando importancia a la definición en sí, batiendo su mano en el aire, como si fuera irrelevante el trastorno mismo— Naruto tiene un problema —y eso era el punto importante. Sasuke le miró entornando su oscura mirada.

— ¿Y en qué te basas para llegar a esa conclusión? A parte de la repentina auto-invitación de ayer —sarcasmo, casi había olvidado lo irritable que era por las mañanas.

—Tu tono no me gusta Sasuke, estoy hablando en serio y estoy preocupada por ti —sus palabras iban de acuerdo a sus expresiones y al tono de su voz. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, estaba preparada para ese escepticismo, y para ello se concentraba en actuar con el mayor realismo posible, necesitaba hacer que la tomara en serio—, porque sus delirios tienen que ver contigo. Los dos sabemos que lo de ayer solo fue una excusa, pero eso es porque ahora estará intentando acercarse a ti.

Tras esas palabras Sasuke podía ver un ligero rastro de preocupación por el asunto— ¿qué clase de delirios? —sintió que estaba ganando terreno. Ante la pregunta solo bajó la cabeza mirando sus manos sobre sus rodillas un momento mientras su voz respondía con cierto titubeo al iniciar la oración, totalmente a propósito.

—Según él, recuerdos, sobre planes entre ustedes dos de… tener hijos —a medida que hablaba su ceño se iba frunciendo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada lentamente, vio como al mismo tiempo Sasuke desviaba la suya hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín posterior de la casa, con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Esos te parecen delirios? —claro que había planes, por parte de Naruto, de hecho antes de que desapareciera, habían discutido por ellos.

Sakura esperó a que se volviera a verla, para aclararle concisamente— Sí, porque él habla de planes como los que tendría una pareja que puede tener hijos biológicamente. Sí me entiendes ¿no?

Sasuke tenía que admitir, que eso ya era otro nivel, pero no era suficiente para que creyera que Naruto estaba realmente «tocado». Sakura observó ahora, cómo se sumía en sus pensamientos, bien, podía sentir las dudas empezando a meterse en su cabeza, de allí en adelante solo debía hallar la forma de alimentarlas, y predisponer a Sasuke a la _locura_ de Naruto.

Por un momento, mientras esperaba su próxima reacción se perdió en sus facciones, y allí fue a caer en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía perderlo, esto era necesario para poder mantener sus deseos en la línea de lo posible. Tal vez era un poco sucio pero en la guerra y en el amor todo vale ¿no?, la idea de que no podía dejar a Naruto volver a ganarle a Sasuke se hacía cada vez más firme y el remordimiento comenzaba a quedar en un plano inferior, ya ella se había hecho a un lado antes, no era justo que cuando el destino hizo que su ya perdido sueño de una vida junto a su amado Sasuke-kun fuera de nuevo un posible, viniera Naruto a quitárselo; otra vez.

—¿Y qué sugieres, Sakura? —su voz en un tono tan sereno como su expresión la trajo a la realidad de nuevo, quedó un poco descolocada por la pregunta y la forma en la que fue hecha le dio la impresión de ver un tipo de interés que no representaría algo bueno para ella.

—Creo que debes arreglar tu situación con él Sasuke kun, acabar de divorciarte de Naruto de una vez —la sugerencia fue clara, firme y seriamente dada—. Naruto ya decidió alejarse y tú lo aceptaste así, así que mejor que siga con su vida y que no tenga ningún lazo contigo en el que pueda basar sus delirios.

Luego esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Esperó, esperó, esperó, y siguió esperando, y no le gustó nada que Sasuke no dijera nada al respecto, y solo se limitara a mantener esa serenidad y a ponerle nerviosa con esa forma tan fija de mirarla.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Ni que decir que las palabras la desconcertaron por completo—. ¿Qué?

—No me voy a divorciar de Naruto.

Una risa nerviosa la invadió de pronto, una que fue rápidamente desplazada por la mayor incredulidad que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez.

—¡¿Cómo que no? —y adiós a la calma, a la mierda la actuación, esto no cuadraba con sus planes, se levantó tan rápido que la silla fue a caer de espaldas y la mesa tembló tras el golpe recibido por la descarga de su peso en su superficie bajo la palma de sus manos. —¿No acabas de oír lo que te dije? Naruto podría estar mal de la cabeza, y tú y él ya no tienen nada que ver ¡Sasuke! Es lo mejor que te desligues de él de una vez y que siga con su vida —casi ni respiró durante su repentino exabrupto, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de su reacción— ¡Además!…

Y lo peor de todo es que la actitud de Sasuke no había variado ni un ápice, solo seguía mirándola allí sentado, sin mover ni un músculo. Se quedó callada un momento tratando de calmarse, fue un error reaccionar así, pero no pudo evitarlo. Levantó la silla, se sacudió la ropa como si así pudiera sacudirse el pánico. Lo mismo hizo con su pelo, como si el repentino brote de ira la hubiera despeinado, y volvió a tomar su lugar, en intentó—: ¿Por qué no? —corregir la pregunta con la que saltó al escuchar la declaración de Sasuke, y volvió a esperar por él.

—Porque pienso volver con él, Sakura —«Porque pienso volver con él», casi pudo oírlo como un eco en su cabeza. De pronto sentía esa sensación opresiva que le llegaba siempre antes de las lágrimas.

«Porque pienso volver con él»

Iba a ser imposible no ponerse a llorar— por eso quiero que hablemos de la custodia de Minako.

No se suponía que las cosas saldrían así.

«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»

—Por una parte eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarte, considerando lo de mi sobrina, a la que por cierto aun no conozco como se debe, hum. Por la otra…

—Kakashi

—¿Sí lo amas?

—Sí, claro que sí, ¡de veras! —a él mismo se le hacía increíble poder afirmarlo tan fácilmente— tanto como a Sasuke —por no decir confuso— y eso es lo que de veras me tiene la cabeza hecha una ensalada.

—Los sentimientos mas bien.

La cara de Naruto, todo un poema, y Deidara sentía que su expresión reflejaba la suya a la digna forma de un espejo cualquiera, tal como si se la hubiese contagiado, una expresión de preocupación total.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así. Hasta que el mayor dio un cambio súbito a su rostro, el cual pasó de preocupado a intrigado—. ¿Cómo puedes amarlos a los dos? —Tenía que preguntar, en serio, ¿era eso posible?, casi al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, repentinamente preocupado de que Naruto se quedara sin labio inferior, debido a la agresividad que sufrió este bajo sus dientes, o peor que el fruncido ahora más profundo de su cara se hiciera permanente. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo. Mas, no había acabado de abrir la boca cuando el otro saltó frotando su rubio pelo tan fuerte que el temor de Deidara varió a que se desprendiera la cabeza del cuello.

—Naruto. —Le llamó. Pero el aludido se encontraba muy concentrado recitando una inentendible retahíla, al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado.

—Naruto —otro intento.

—Naruto —uno más, en este su tono tenía un ligero toque de advertencia.

Y en el siguiente— ¡Naruto! —tuvo que ajorrarle uno de los cojines de dónde estaba sentado para que el otro le prestara atención.

—¡Au! —Cojín que le fue a dar directo a la nuca— ¡¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Ven acá y siéntate que me estresas a mí! ¡hum!

—… De acuerdo, si me lo pides tan amablemente —joder con su hermano, que genio. Y mandón por no decir.

Una vez sentado Naruto otra vez, en el suelo junto a su hermano, ambos inhalaron y exhalaron repetidamente un par de vez en sincronía para calmarse.

—Pero es que no sé, no sé, no sé, no sé, ¡¿que hago? —aunque a Naruto no le sirvió de nada, de nuevo tenía sus manos en su cabeza, esta vez tratando de desatornillarla de su cuello o algo, si empezaba a llorar y hacer berrinche lo golpearía. Deidara imploró paciencia a los dioses de las artes en una muda plegaria al cielo, o en este caso al techo de su estudio, para que le ayudaran a acabar esa conversación sin darle una paliza. Se supone que lo ayudara en su dilema sentimental no que le terminara de curar la amnesia a golpes.

Claro que pensándolo bien, no es como si él fuera el mas indicado para ayudar en cuestiones sentimentales, pero a quién mas iba a ir el cabecita hueca que tenía al lado, ni modo, aquí voy, pensó—Primero ponte serio que ya no eres un niño y esto no se trata de cualquier cosa hum —No pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, y volver a rogar por la paciencia, no entendía como un adulto –en teoría- podía hacer un puchero tan infantilmente logrado.

—_Ok…_

—Estoy serio de veras.

—Oh sí, no creas que lo dudo —hubiese sido el colmo que incluso Naruto no notara el sarcasmo en esa frase. Le miró mal, pero no soltó el puchero en ningún momento, Deidara quiso aguantar, en serio, se le quedó sosteniendo la mirada un momento y todo, pero por alguna razón su expresión era muy graciosa para no reírse así que lo hizo.

Naruto obviamente se sintió ofendido—. ¡Eso búrlate, con toda confianza! —y fue a acabar extendido de largo a largo en el suelo boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y murmurando algo de lo que Deidara apenas pudo captar las palabras; hermano, ayudarme, reírse, idiota.

—¡Oye! —a la que reaccionó automáticamente— que yo te trato de ayudar pero tu no pones de tu parte, hum.

Pero en vista de que Naruto se había ocupado demasiado en sus refunfuños, no pudo más que tenderse a su lado en su misma posición y esperar el momento para engancharlo en el punto en que deberían estar en esa conversación—. Estás evadiéndolo —expresó su pensar una vez el otro pareció suspenderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —con ello atrajo su atención.

—Ese es tu problema hermano, estás evadiéndolo.

—¿A Kakashi? —Ahora, ambos en la misma posición pero con sus rostros uno frente al otro, se miraban.

—Sí, a Kakashi también, pero me refería a la situación —hizo una pausa, decidiendo cómo continuar, en tanto Naruto volvía al principio, su expresión abatida y su mirada de confusión total—. Escucha, yo no soy la persona mejor facultada para ayudarte en tu problema, bueno, puedo ayudarte en la parte legal, pero no en la personal, me refiero —sin embargo, apenas tomó ese rumbo, Deidara tuvo la impresión de que más que ayudar a su hermanito le iba a hacer compañía en su agonía— porque yo realmente más que evadirlo ya habría huido hace mucho, así que no soy para darte consejos, de hecho yo ya huí hace mucho… —efectivamente, así fue.

—Dei… —y esa fue otra cosa, que incluso Naruto pudo notar, demasiado obvio. Aunque no duró demasiado pues el aludido reaccionó rápido, y enfocó sus azules en los suyos de nuevo, tras haberse perdido un momento.

—No soy bueno para las relaciones Naruto, ya ha quedado claro —aun así, estuvo tentado a preguntar que le pasaba, el nombre de cierto cuñado o ex cuñado moreno pasó por su mente, solo que Deidara en su perspicacia lo cortó— Pero. —haciendo énfasis en esa palabra, y añadiendo además una mirada significativa de que no era momento para nada más que su propio problema— si quieres resolverlo, tienes que enfrentarlo, tienes dejar de tratar a Kakashi como si éste solo fuera un asunto entre Sasuke y tú, y arreglar el malentendido con éste último. Y claro, hay que aclarar el origen biológico de tu hija antes de que puedas resolver algo con ellos dos.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Tienes que hablar con Kakashi y explicarle tu ensalada de sentimientos Naruto. Luego ir y resolver este asunto de Minako independientemente de lo que diga o niegue la rosada, y entonces aclarar las cosas con Sasuke. Será a partir de allí que puedas elegir que vas a hacer con tu vida y con quién la vas a compartir.

—De veras que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —pero tenía razón. Aunque seguía volviendo al mismo problema, la pelea con Sakura, su vieja amiga sí que lo estaba jodiendo en serio.

—A menos claro que les propongas vivir en trío.

Tenían que resolver ese asunto pronto, era primordial que destaparan la bendita mentira que Sakura insistía en mantener, porque sino…

Un segundo.

—¿Ah? —Deidara sonrió al ver como Naruto pareció procesar lo que le dijo unos momentos atrás, y ahora le veía como si se hubiera vuelto mutante y deforme. Bueno, es que tenía que espantarle la nube de tormenta que se le formaba encima, o no habrían logrado nada— ¿Estás loco? Sasuke me desolla vivo con sola mención de la idea.

—¿Y Kakashi no? —y como que lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Kakashi… a decir verdad, me da la sensación de que sería capaz de aceptar.

En un momento estaba sonriendo y más luego riendo con él. Funcionó.

—Por cierto Deidara, ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Un tornado?

Echó un vistazo alrededor, su estudio, donde no quedaba ni una de sus obras de arte entera—Em… más o menos.

«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»

¿Y qué me dice? ¡Qué hablemos de la custodia de Minako! ¡De su custodia! Quiere que me vaya y le deje a la niña para que pueda volver con Naruto y tener su estúpida familia perfecta! ¡Chaaa! ¡Maldita sea! —Ino estuvo tentada a preguntar qué culpa tenía la pared para que ella la atacara de ese modo, pero se distrajo de la idea al considerar la ira que destilaba la Haruno, y el hecho de que podría haber jurado que el muro de bloques que vibró bajo el puño de Sakura había sonado como si se iba a romper.

—Sakura, primero, recuerda que estamos en la clínica antes de volver a arremeter contra la estructura del lugar, y segundo, ¿no haz considerado que este ES el momento perfecto para explicarle a Sasuke el asunto de la concepción de la rojita preciosa que tiene por hija, y acabar con esto de una santa vez?

Sakura la observó como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza de la nada— ¿Estás loca?

—No, —¡pero que terca! Últimamente cada vez que intentaba razonar con ella, Ino también sentía ganas de golpear cosas, y no eran las pared precisamente—estoy segura que la loca en esta habitación es otra.

—¡Ay por favor Ino, no empieces! Se supone que eres mi amiga y me apoyes, sino ¿para qué rayos vine?

—No sé, tú dime, se supone que ibas a quedarte en casa para tratar de «ganar terreno» con Sasuke, y sin embargo aquí estás en mi consultorio, acaparando mi hora de almuerzo, y de Sasuke ¿qué? Saliste huyendo apenas insinuó mandarte al demonio.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentarlo, y es que no tienes nada que pelear, no tienes nada con él, ¿qué vas a reclamar? ¿Que te deje por Naruto?, tú y yo sabemos que es imposible que te deje, tu nunca haz tenido nada con Sasuke, más que fantasías en tu cabeza.

—No es así como se supone que me apoyes.

—Sakura, yo no puedo apoyarte de ninguna forma —estaba tan jodidamente cansada con esa situación, de por sí era malo cuando Naruto no estaba, desde el momento en que volvió se volvió insoportable y ni que decir de la negatividad de Sakura a soltar su obsesión y asumir que tenía un problema, y mientras tanto ella atada de manos, sabiendo todo y sin poder decir nada. Quisiera maldecir la hora en que decidió ayudarlos, pero siendo Minako-chan el resultado ciertamente no podía decir que fue un error. Estaba claro que el único maldito problema era Sakura y su obsesión mal sana. «Genial, alerta de inundación». Pensó sarcásticamente al ver la cara de su loca amiga.

—¿Y con quién se supone que cuente entonces?

—Contar… eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer Sakura. Contar toda la verdad a Sasuke, todo lo que hiciste, dejarlo hacer su vida, y hacer tú la tuya.

—¡Claro! y dejar a Sasuke, eso es lo que quieres, que deje a Sasuke, como tú no tuviste nunca ni remotas posibilidades de tener algo con él entonces que yo tampoco ¡¿verdad?

Ahora era Ino la que miraba a su interlocutora con toda la extrañeza del mundo— ¿te estás oyendo? —es que solo se podía poner cada vez peor— me estás asustando Sakura, ya en serio, estás mal.

—¡Es que tu no me ayudas!, se supone que eres mi amiga, eres la única persona que me puede dar apoyo y no haces mas que tratar de convencerme de que haga que Sasuke me bote para siempre, Sasuke no tiene que saber nada, todo está bien así, Naruto tiene un novio, ¡que se quede con él y nos deje a Sasuke kun y a mí en paz! —Y hasta indignación y lágrimas y toda la cosa, Ino definitivamente no entendía como había tenido tanta paciencia en casi año y medio que llevaba esa locura— ¡¿No vas a decir nada? ¡¿No vas a hacer nada? —¿hacer?, lo que tenía ganas de hacer era abofetearla hasta que reaccionara.

—Si, Sakura, si voy a hacer algo y voy a decir algo, te voy a ayudar.

—¿De verdad? —Tanta pena, ver como se le iluminó el rostro al escucharla, solo podía darle pena y dolor— Sabía que en algún momento tenías que entender, Ino.

—Te voy a ayudar a que hagas lo correcto —aunque no tanto más que el dolor que sintió por la decepción manifiesta, y la seguida frialdad cuando aclaró luego—: _voy a hacer algo,_ voy a darte un ultimátum. Hoy es viernes, si para el lunes en la mañana no haz hablado; entonces, _voy a decir algo_, yo misma le voy a contar todo a Sasuke.

—No te atrevas. —ni su rostro ni su tono de voz amenazante le podían a intimidar— sabes lo que te puede pasar —sólo podía sumar lástima a sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué, me echarás a las autoridades?, no me importa, con tal de acabar con esto de una vez. —Naruto que la quería proteger y Sakura se atrevía a amenazarla, increíble.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a arriesgarte así? —¿Qué más daba? Estaba claro que por la renuencia de Sakura no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que hablar de nuevo con Naruto. No podía seguir dándole más tiempo a Sakura para que siguiera desquiciándose más, a saber qué podría hacer.

—Viendo que es necesario, sí, tomaré el riesgo.

—Ya veo, ahora también estás en mi contra, pues haz lo que te dé la gana, ¡yo voy a ganar en esto! —y tan rápido como dijo eso, se largó, furiosa, y con un portazo que hizo temblar la habitación; de nuevo.

—No vas a ganar más que un boleto al manicomio si sigues así.

«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»˚¨ж~΅¨«И§»

—Se puso a llorar y a reclamar que no podía hacerle eso.

—Me imagino, y no me sorprende —cuando Sasuke le habló de lo que había decidido hacer, Itachi ya sabía que las cosas se pondrían así, por como actuaba Sakura respecto a Sasuke podía preverlo, por supuesto Sasuke también, así que estuvo preparado para su reacción; al menos.

—Pero temo que quiera usar a Minako para seguir forzando esta estupidez de "relación" —esa era otra cosa que Itachi tuvo en mente también, especialmente por la negatividad recalcada que se veía en ella a dejar a Sasuke, aun cuando todos sabían que su matrimonio no había sido mas que teatro. Ya había estado él en desacuerdo desde el principio.

—Ella quiere que te divorcies de Naruto y te cases con ella de nuevo —era una afirmación más que una pregunta, de todos modos Sasuke asintió en respuesta; se le veía algo contrariado. Itachi sabía que tenía razón en estarlo, Sakura bien podía decidir quitarle a la bebé y salirse con la suya, las madres siempre tenían las de ganar –sinceramente esperaba que no- y con eso de que legalmente el matrimonio de su hermanito con ella quedó anulado al estar vivo Naruto. Bueno, no era abogado, pero Deidara sí, y aunque no compartían mucho de sus respectivas profesiones cuando estaban juntos, alguna idea tenía. Tal vez… no mejor no «hay mucho mas abogados a quienes consultar, Itachi», se regañó a si mismo por la fugaz idea—. Es algo que se sabía, obviamente es lo que ella esperaba considerando tu altercado con Naruto y lo de su novio.

—Hn —Sasuke le dio la razón. Sumido en su propio mundo como parecía estar, al menos todavía le escuchaba y respondía. A su modo.

—Tal vez debas dejar que se calme un poco, y luego volver a intentar.

—Hn —eso en idioma Sasuke: «lo sé».

—Y tener algo de paciencia y sutileza.

—Hn

—Sí, ya sé que no será fácil pero es lo que hay —suerte que se sabía todos las entonaciones de sus monosílabos, y podía entenderlo perfectamente. Sin embargo, Itachi siempre preferirá que le responda con palabras. Cuando su hermanito se ponía así había que preguntar y ser directo.

—Sasuke háblame, ¿qué crees sobre lo de Naruto?

—Si Naruto delira, no es el único.

Medio sonrió por el comentario, no podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, hizo un gesto que denotaba que lo podía considerar como cierto.

—¿Crees que sea cierto de Naruto? —preguntó luego, especificando, pues ciertamente no podía dejar de tener sus reservas sobre Sakura.

—Ni idea, pero… quisiera averiguarlo por mí mismo, aunque no veo por qué Sakura mentiría con algo así.

«¿A parte de querer forzarte a que te divorcies de una vez?» estuvo tentado a decir, pero no lo creyó conveniente, y menos responsable de su parte generar una duda así, es decir, inventar algo como eso sería, grave—. Bueno —lo reflexionó, bien decía el dicho que siempre que pensaras mal darías con el acierto, pero que Sakura lo maquinara de ese modo era mucho ¿o no?— si le hubieras dicho que ibas a volver con Naruto primero tal vez lo habría sospechado como algún intento desesperado de su parte, sin embargo, aun serie demasiado de su parte. Sasuke, mejor tendrás que acercarte a Naruto, si es cierto tendrá que manifestarlo en algún momento, si son solo sospechas de Sakura, puede que no sea grave.

—Sí… —ese «sí» sonó tan lejano como su mirada en ese momento.

Itachi permaneció en silencio observándolo, cualquiera que viera a Sasuke en ese momento dudaría de que fuera una persona viva la que estaba frente a sí, en ese estado inmóvil parecía no más que una estatua muy real, se había quedado como suspendido en el tiempo. No obstante él podía, casi visualizar, la tormenta dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Haría alguna diferencia? —no pareció captarlo al momento, ya para ese momento demasiado ensimismado en su propia dimensión, pero reaccionó, al llamado por su nombre.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Que cosa? —Itachi tuvo que contener una mueca, cuando al fin lo miró en todo lo que iba de conversación, y se encontró con un par de espejos negros reflejando angustia pura.

—Lo de Naruto.

Ya no puedo retener esa mueca una segunda vez, cuando recobró el mismo estado de unos momentos atrás, y se tomó todo su tiempo para responderle—. No —y le alivió, al ver un atisbo de sonrisa—. Ninguna.

Era Minako entonces, todo su tormento— Se va a arreglar Sasuke —después de todo, nada cambiaria si Sasuke se quedara con la niña, seria igual que siempre—. Sakura no puede usarla para manipularte.

—Pero eso hará —eso le dio a entender, y ese era su gran temor, que sabía que podía hacerlo, y como madre, tenía la ventaja, pero no era como si Sasuke se iba a dejar manipular con ella. Además, Sakura nunca había sido una verdadera madre, y él estaba demasiado apegado a su hija y ella a él como para viniera esa mujer a quitársela en un arranque de despecho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

De pronto y de forma súbita se levantó de la silla colgante donde estaba, tan rápido que a Itachi apenas le dio tiempo de preguntar, aunque no alcanzó a escuchar que le respondiera –dudó que lo hiciera-, cuando Sasuke ya había atravesado el marco que dividía el porche del jardín de la cocina directo a tomar el teléfono. Bastó oír a quien llamaba para obtener su respuesta.

—¿Orochimaru Sannin?

* * *

Y hasta aquí! El próximo cap lo tendré más o menos para la segunda semana de septiembre para que tengan una idea. Así que, hasta pronto.

**Xwzy:** Me encanta que sea así XD Bueno, ya viste la reacción de Sasuke, pero ya vez que Sakura amenaza con no quedarse quieta, ni modo. Y por cierto, ya siento la presión .U… Hasta lueguito ^^


	8. VII: Sobre Descubrimientos

Al final me he tardado mucho, me ha pasado de todo, incluso mi modem se daño y estuve un tiempo sin internet, me sentía como adicto en desintoxicación por cierto . cuanta dependencia al internet .-. en fin que no había podido venir a publicar hasta ahora. Espero les guste el cap.

* * *

_© Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo VII **

**Sobre Descubrimientos**

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac_

¿Era normal que el sonido del reloj fuera particularmente fuerte en esos momentos? Empezaba a taladrarle el cerebro, y a crearle un cierto deseo de atentar contra el maldito objeto que iba cada vez más y más en aumento.

«El reloj no tiene la culpa» se dijo para sí mismo, en su mente, mientras trataba de calmar ese creciente dañino sentimiento de destruir. Para mala suerte de su ausente novio, las ganas de desquitar su estrés con violentos métodos de desahogo se estaban concentrando hacia él. ¿Qué tanto hacía Kakashi? ¿Y por qué demonios siempre se retrasaba para todo? ¡¿No podía llegar a la hora que dijo por una maldita vez?

«Cálmate Naruto o te va a dar algo, de veras»

No es como si no supiera que el pelo plata llegaría algo así como unas tres o cuatro horas mas tarde de la que anunció, pero la cosa era que estaba con los nervios de punta esperando a que llegara la jodida hora de que apareciera por la puerta, tenía que hablar con él, y la espera para que llegara la hora de poder hacerlo se le estaba haciendo insufrible; aunque no tanto como para llamarlo por teléfono y darle prisas. Se quería dar de topes contra la pared, por estar consiente de que no lo hacía por la esperanza de que no tuvieran tiempo para su conversación. No sabía cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde.

—Le vas a abrir un hoyo al piso como sigas así, hum.

—Calla, no me ayudas —Deidara solo encogió hombros restándole importancia, aparentemente había acabado de empacar, dado que acababa de sacar un par de maletas y había decido tomar frente al televisor a ver alguna película que no atraía su atención en esos momentos.

Pasó poco para que se cansara de andar de un lado a otro por la sala, y acabó sentándose en el sillón individual, su cuerpo no pareció captar la orden de cesar el movimiento por completo, pues su talón izquierdo de inmediato asumió un martilleo mudo contra el suelo, mientras las yemas de sus dedos hacían lo mismo en el reposabrazos del mismo lado.

Por unos simpáticos cinco minutos que fueron en su opinión los más largos y lentos que había vivido jamás, estuvo concentrado en la figura del teléfono a su derecha. No, no iba a llamar, Kakashi ya tendría que llegar en algún momento, y mientras él se concentraría en reunir calma, y fortaleza para enfrentar lo que hubiera que enfrentar.

Poco a poco fue relajando la tensión en sus hombros y las voces provenientes de la TV fueron captando su atención, como aparentemente la película iba bastante avanzada no tenía del todo el hilo de la historia pero parecía ser algún tipo de drama romántico, se le hizo raro que su hermano estuviera viendo eso, lo que le hizo sonreír un tanto pícaro, no era como si le iba a entretener la dichosa película, ¿pero por qué no picar a Dei un rato por ella? No obstante, apenas volteó a verle se dio cuenta de que Deidara no estaba viendo nada, es decir, sus ojos estaban en la pantalla, aparentemente, pero no parecía estar viéndola realmente.

Ese detalle logró distraerle un momento de sus propios dilemas, al desviar sus pensamientos en la inquietud que traía ya de antes respecto a su hermano. Él podía ser despistado, pero incluso él, había notado que el rubio había estado raro en los últimos días. Lo miró. Sí, definitivamente tenía algo. Tanto así que ahora lo estaba observando fijamente y sin disimulo alguno y no parecía notarlo. Solo echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando hacia un lado, y luego volvía a la pantalla, y ahora que lo veía bien, cada vez parecía enfurruñarse más en el sofá. Además, esa mueca que hacían sus labios luego de mirar a… el teléfono. Ahí iba de nuevo.

Ahhh que curioso, «¡eso quiero decir que…!», acababa de darse cuenta, hace unos momentos, cuando lo oyó suspirar y lo vio mirar el aparato de reojo mientras él mismo estaba concentrado en mirarlo también, no había sido una reacción por causa de su indecisión –la de Naruto-, sino algo suyo. Deidara estaba aparentemente en un dilema similar. ¿Pero, por qué?

— De veras Deidara, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?

El aludido al menos prestó atención a su llamado— ¿Eh? —le miró con cara de intrigado, señalándose a así mismo con su índice derecho, como pidiendo certificación de que era con él.

—Sí, es contigo.

—Pues no sé de que hablas, hum.

—Si seguro, de veras que no

—Que no… ¡¿desde cuando usas tonos sarcásticos?

— ¡¿Y desde cuando andas tan ofuscado tú? —¡ja! claro, sino le pasaba nada por qué estaba tan a la defensiva.

—¡No sé, tal vez desde que adquiriste esta repentina perspicacia!

—¡Vale, ya! —bien que así no iban a llegar a nada, mira que ponerse a gritar, y ¿por qué rayos estaban gritando? Estaba claro que los dos andaban de los nervios, si ese repentino contrapunteo de crecientes tonos alterados por parte de ambos no era una prueba, a ver entonces, ¿qué sería? —no puedes negar que te pasa algo desde, desde que, desde que regresé a casa ahora que lo pienso.

«Genial», pensó Deidara sarcásticamente, mientras miraba a Naruto, que ahora se había vuelto en plan "pensativo", con pose y todo incluido, al hacer sus grandes descubrimientos sobre su –según él- rara actitud—, solo buscas excusas para distraer tus propios dilemas, pero no me inventes cosas que no existen —y claro no podía faltar el puchero de indignación por ofensa.

—No invento nada, a ti si te pasa algo.

—Solo son ideas tuyas —Naruto ahora estaba molesto por la indiferencia tan descarada que le mostraba su hermano, ¡claro que le pasaba algo y lo iba a descubrir! No sabía como, pero lo iba a hacer. Pero no en ese momento, ya que el timbre sonó. Para alivio de Deidara quien vio morir el tema con el repentino sobresalto de Naruto en su asiento, y la cara de consternación con que lo miró, él también se sobresaltó un poco por la reacción del otro, últimamente pasaba mucho eso de contagiarse de las emociones del otro, o quizás era por la sensibilidad de él mismo a causa de sus propios embrollos.

—Yo abro —Naruto miró a su hermano levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta.

—Maldita sea, mira como tiene suerte de veras —y mientras Deidara se encargaba de la puerta, Naruto se puso de pié y trató de tomar aire y prepararse para lo que vendría y había estado esperando en el último par de horas.

Cosa que… seguiría haciendo.

—¿Ino? —tenía que admitir que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Hola Naruto —Ino le sonrió a la par de su saludo. La intranquilidad de la rubia no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Naruto. Ahora él se intrigaba por su receptividad. Quizás el calibre de la situación que vivía le hacía estar mas alerta, quien sabe— siento esta visita tan repentina y a estas horas —ya estaba entrada la noche. La chica miró a Deidara y luego a Naruto otra vez, como en disculpas.

—¿Sucede algo Ino?

Ino se tomó su tiempo pensando la respuesta—, de hecho si —era una cosa difícil de abordar así que mejor ir directo—. Hay que hacer algo con Sakura. Naruto, no puedes seguir esperando por ella, no puedes confiar en ella —sus palabras fueron tan cargadas de angustia que Naruto la podía prácticamente saborear, no era un sabor agradable— esa frontuda acabó de volverse loca —añadió luego, en ese tono entre de enfado y frustración.

—¿Qué no lo estaba ya? —añadió Deidara desde su ya recuperada cómoda posición en el sofá.

—Deidara —Naruto quiso usar una voz de advertencia, pero no le salió muy bien, Deidara fingió que no le tomaba en cuenta y se puso a cambiar de canal, luego de hacer una mueca que podría describir como de asco, al ver lo que antes «estaba viendo», y el muy descarado insistiendo en que no le pasaba nada. Tuvo deseos de retomar la discusión inconclusa pero la presencia de Ino y la importancia del tema que traía, volvía a salvar a Deidara de ello.

Si es que la suerte de unos…

—Pues sí, pero ahora ya se desquició —respondió Ino tomando asiento libremente junto al otro rubio.

—¿Ino…? —y ella que le seguía la corriente. Ainsh, que más da, también volvió a su lugar de antes, en fin que sino puedes contra ellos… y además no era como si pudiera defender a Sakura de todos modos, dada las circunstancias— ¿pero por qué lo dices? ¿Y por qué dices que tengo que actuar ahora?

—Pues…

Deidara pulso el botón de cambio unas cuantas veces más antes de apagarlo y echarlo a un lado. Por las luces, y por el tono, iba a necesitar concentrarse en lo que Ino traía para contarles—. ¿Qué te dijo? —se adelantó, poniendo toda su atención en la mujer sentada a su lado.

—No mucho, pero, es decir, bueno, esta tarde discutimos. Otra vez. Y ella no es como si la discusión distara mucho de las anteriores, salvo que esta fue quizás un poco más fuerte pero, hay algo que me había venido molestando, y de lo que ahora estoy casi segura.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Naruto, Ino sonaba muy sincera y realmente preocupaba al respecto de lo que contaba, en esa voz suave lenta, pero nada dubitativa. Daba esa impresión de que mientras hablaba estaba pensando y analizando eso que les relataba, y todo ello en conjunto con la expresión de su rostro, mientras lo hacia le estaba provocando una angustia que se le trepaba hacia el pecho y se le enroscaba al corazón.

—Ella está planeando algo, no solo está retrasando las cosas en su renuencia a dejar a Sasuke en paz de una vez por todas, sino que ella REALMENTE está planeando algo, no sé que sea, pero es contra ti Naruto estoy segura.

Naruto no sabía qué responder, o qué hacer en general con esa información, él solo no podía creer que pudiera ser así, una cosa era que Sakura se hubiera aprovechado de cómo se dieron las cosas en cierto momento y que ahora quisiera evitar que la casita que se construyó sobre una base de mentiras se le derrumbara, podía entender que tuviera miedo de contar la verdad y enfrentarse a la inevitable ira de Sasuke cuando lo hiciera pero, planear algo en su contra, era algo que no creía para nada, o que más bien no quería creer— No, Sakura chan no.

—Definitivamente eres el colmo de la ingenuidad —Miró a Deidara, se veía tan molesto como había sonado.

—¿Pero qué podría hacerme? ¿Matarme?

—¿Y si ya lo hubiese intentado antes?

—¡¿Qué? —tanto Ino como Naruto reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, la chica menos exaltada que él.

—Vamos, no puedo creer que en tu cabeza no haya pasado ni remotamente siquiera la duda sobre de las extrañas circunstancias de tu secuestro. Naruto eres tan… ¡arg! —que había dicho molesto, furioso mas bien, ese gesto que hizo con sus manos como si estuviese estrangulando el aire, Naruto estaba seguro que su cuello estaba en su imaginación cuando lo hizo. Deidara se levantó inmediatamente después y rodeó el sofá hasta situarse detrás, parecía que quería tener una barrera para no saltarle en encima y repetirlo ahora sí con su cuello en físico.

—¿Pero como quieres que piense que mi amiga iba a hacer algo así? Bueno, probablemente ex-amiga ahora, pero de veras Deidara, ¿como crees?

El suspiro de Ino fue lo que cortó el tenso silencio que se formó entre ellos después de esa pregunta— bueno Naruto…, a decir verdad, Sakura también es mi amiga, y yo misma sospeché de ella.

La mirada de Deidara ahora decía un claro «¿ves?», eso le hizo fruncir el seño. Suavizando su expresión de vuelta solo al mirar a Ino— ¿Es en serio? —ella parecía culpable por pensar así, pero lo había hecho.

—Aun así estoy segura de que es inocente.

Ahora él, le devolvía el «¿ves?» a su hermano, quien rodó sus ojos en respuesta—. Claro que no hay pruebas de nada, pero no puedes culpar a nadie por dudar, o es que, el hecho de que un día Ino, tú y ella lleven a cabo un procedimiento en absoluto secreto, por sugerencia e insistencia de ella misma, a espaldas de Tsunade y Sasuke, cosa que lo hace totalmente ilegal, y al día siguiente seas secuestrado cuando ibas muy temprano en la mañana a verla, justo frente al edificio donde vive, sin dejar de lado que ella misma te llamó pidiéndote que fueras, luego de lo cual resultas supuestamente asesinado, dejándola a ella con la carta de tener un hijo de Sasuke para seducirlo y decirle que se embarazó producto de eso, y conseguir que se casara con ella, ¿no es suficiente para dudar que la parte del secuestro pudiera ser mas que una coincidencia, hum?

Naruto se quedó mudo por un instante, tanto como Deidara sin aliento por el hilo de palabras que acabada de soltar casi sin respirar, sin embargo—; Sakura-chan no sería capaz de eso.

En definitiva, caso perdido, de repente Deidara se sentía súper agotado— tal vez no, pero la duda queda.

—Ambos tienen razón —intervino Ino más tarde, cuando lo creyó oportuno— pero no lo hizo Deidara, de todo lo demás es culpable de eso no hay duda pero en lo del secuestro si es inocente, lo sé, le creí cuando le reclamé una respuesta a esa duda, de la misma forma en que acabas de planteárselo a Naruto, Sakura está loca, está obsesionada, y muchas cosas pero no es asesina —declaró, con toda seguridad.

—Y eso creo yo, de veras —se unió Naruto también y Deidara decidió dejar morir el tema, de todos modos no había forma de probar nada. Y lamentablemente, sin pruebas, sería _inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario_.

—Sin embargo tú crees que es capaz de hacer algo contra Naruto.

—¿Algo como qué Ino? ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer Sakura chan?

—No lo sé, algún tipo de engaño, o de manipulación, alguna forma de evitar que Sasuke se entere o que te crea cuando lo haga. Si fue capaz de hacerle creer que la embarazó cuando él jamás en la vida la ha tocado, por qué no iba a poder hacerle creer que… —hubo una pausa, en la que Deidara y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, y luego— _no estás bien de la cabeza_ —la última frase fue dicha casi para sí misma, y es que fue como una revelación, ¡claro! Es obvio, ella quiere cuadrar las cosas de alguna forma para que Sasuke no le crea a Naruto, ¿qué más puede hacer?, aunque su plan sería bastante absurdo considerando que hay muchas, muchísimas formas de echarlo abajo y probar que Naruto dice la verdad, bueno quizás no, pero sí era cosa de su propio testimonio –de Ino- y una prueba de ADN, y asunto resuelto. «Esa mujer está mas que mal» pesó la rubia.

—¿Cómo… sabes eso? —la pregunta de Naruto atrajo de vuelta su atención.

—Sería lo más obvio, creo yo, que Sasuke no te crea, que piense que estás loco, supongo que espera que yo me ponga de su lado.

—Tiene cierta lógica aunque, ¿de verdad pensaría que no habría ninguna otra forma de probar algo, o que Naruto está solo en esto? —Aportó Deidara.

—Quizás espera forzarlo a renunciar antes de armar un lío legal—respondió ella a la pregunta de Deidara— y si eso pasa Naruto por mí no te detengas —extendiendo luego la petición a Naruto, pero este se había quedado fuera.

—Yo me refería a, ¿cómo sabes que Sakura le engañó? ¿Qué hizo? —oh, se había quedo en eso. Y ya que estaba en eso, supuso que era justo que Naruto supiera que Sasuke jamás le fue infiel de ninguna forma. Y ahora que venía a colación, también era un detalle muy importante que a Sasuke le aliviaría saber.

—Pues, ella me lo dijo, en una noche de despecho, algo pasada de copas, creo que fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya jamás volvería a compartir la misma habitación con ella.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo?

—No sé los detalles, pero Sasuke jamás la tocó, ella solo le hizo creer que hubo algo, y aunque él no le creyera, con la prueba de embarazo y la consecutiva de ADN, donde el resultado obviamente iba a decir que el bebé era suyo, no le dejaría mas opciones que creerlo.

Ino oyó de Deidara algo así como una risa irónica mientras miraba la rabia crecer en Naruto—. Yo también sentí ganas de matarla cuando lo supe.

—Y yo que le reclamé que era un bastardo traidor por faltar a tu memoria así, hum.

—Yo que de veras creí que…

—¿Que te había traicionado, acostándose con Sakura a unos días de tu muerte? —Ino acabó por él, se veía tan molesto, frustrado y demás, con toda razón— supongo que el que todos pensáramos eso, solo lo haría sentirse más miserable de lo que se veía por ello, aunque intentase ocultarlo, especialmente en la boda, parecía una extensión de tu funeral.

—Bueno… —tomó la palabra Deidara, tratando de volver a lo que le interesaba por el momento— volviendo al otro tema hum, si lo que Sakura planea es manipular a Sasuke para que no le crea, es urgente que esto se resuelva ya.

—Sí, y respecto a eso, es precisamente a lo que vine, yo le di un ultimátum a Sakura hoy cuando discutimos, le dije que le daba el fin de semana para resolver esto, obviamente no va a hacerlo, así que Naruto este mismo lunes bien temprano en la mañana, vamos a ir tú y yo a hablar con Sasuke —no era un pregunta, era una decisión tomada, y Naruto tendría qué porque sino las cosas se iban a poner mal para él.

—¿Qué? No, tú no puedes Ino, quedamos en que íbamos a mantenerte fuera, desde el principio.

—Naruto, es necesario —por mas problemas que pudiera tener, no debió dejar que Naruto insistiera en dejarla de lado, y no iba a permitir que lo siguiera haciendo, ella era un testigo muy importante, más que eso, ¡ella había participado activamente y por voluntad!, era su obligación.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —y Deidara la respaldaba en su decisión.

—Pero Deidara tu dijiste que ella podría ser la más perjudicada.

—Sí pero solo si esto se vuelve una disputa legal, y si se da el caso, siempre podemos mantenerla fuera. Ahora lo que importa es que Sasuke sepa esto, lo que pasó, lo que hicieron y lo que hizo Sakura.

—¿Y si esperamos a que tú y Kakashi vuelvan?

—¿Y si es tarde para ese momento, hum?

—Naruto a mi no me importa si tengo que enfrentar consecuencias, no es como si fuera a ir a la cárcel, ¿o sí? —mejor confirmar con el abogado.

—No tanto como eso, solo que ya hablamos —no es como si fuera poco, pero no iría a la cárcel, y siempre podría hacer otras cosas si le revocaban su licencia para ejercer la medicina.

—Ino…

—No importa, vamos a hacer esto, tienes qué, ya es hora.

—Hazle caso Naruto.

Se lo pensó, bastante, y aparentemente no tendría otra opción—. Está bien, de veras, pero solo serás mi testigo con Sasuke, si esto va mas allá, no quiero que tu carrera se vea afectada por la terquedad de Sakura chan.

—Bien, está dicho entonces. En dos días más estaremos contándole a Sasuke lo que hicimos.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Bueeeeno, ahí vamos, entrando en el nudo. De Ahora en adelante publicaré los viernes! Con espacios de dos a tres semanas. Por estas mismas horas (viernes en la noche).

No tuve tiempo de responder reviews, aunque me gusta responderlos antes de publicar el siguiente cap, pero esta vez no se pudo ni modo, igual los responderé en cuanto pueda, por lo pronto;

Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir la historia, por ponerla en alertas y favortios, y a los que me dejaron un comentario en el cap anterior, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia =D

**Tsuki Hanasaki ; ****xwzy ; ****jennita**** ;****TheRusso**** ; ****Lyra Raven ; k****kaoryciel94**

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
